Ouske c'est un conte ou presque
by Sanashiya
Summary: Parodie de Shrek. Kurogane, guerrier qui ne demande qu'à ce qu'on lui foute la paix, se retrouve impliqué dans la livraison d'une princesse à un roi timbré. Sauf que la princesse est étrangement plate. Et encore, si seulement c'était le seul hic...
1. Chapter 1

Salut, gens !

Il y a longtemps, très longtemps, des années, même, je papotais avec Aria, et on parlait de faire une parodie d'un dessin animé version KuroFye. J'ai donc entamé cette parodie de Shrek... Et voilà ce que ça a donné. (Je l'ai pas encore finie, je compte sur vos coups de pieds au cul pour me donner la motivation.)

**Titre** : Ouske c'est un conte ou presque  
><strong>Rating<strong> : T  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Kuro et Fye, Saku et Shao, Ashura et Tomoyo et les autres aux Clamp. Subaru et Hokuto aux Clamp. Nunnally et Lelouch au réalisateur de Code Geass (et un peu aux Clamp..) L'idée générale, à Shrek. Les modifications et l'adaptation, à votre serviteur.  
><strong>Pairing<strong> : Kuro x Fye mainly.  
><strong>Warning<strong> : débilité intense !

That aside, bonne lecture ! ^_^

* * *

><p>Moi, dans la vie, ma devise, c'est : il faut pas me faire chier. Je vis peinard dans ma petite bicoque, près de la forêt, et celui à qui ça plaît pas, il a qu'à se barrer. En supposant qu'il soit dans le coin déjà, parce que j'aime pas trop qu'on vienne rôder par chez moi. Après tout, là où je vis, c'est assez éloigné de la ville pour qu'on m'y laisse tranquille, et dans les cas contraires, mon ami le katana est toujours avec moi, alors les gens du coin se sont vite passé le mot.<p>

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que j'ai passé ici toutes ces dernières années, et j'ai pas l'intention que ça change.

Sauf que quand je me lève ce matin, il y a quatre tentes installées sur mon terrain, et une quinzaine de personnes en train de papoter avec animation dans la lumière matinale. Non mais je rêve ! C'est qui, cette bande d'inconscients ? J'ai déjà eu des chieurs par chez moi, mais jamais autant d'un coup...

- Hé ! Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez sur _mon_ terrain ?

D'un coup, quand ils me voient sortir de ma maison, le katana à la main, et me précipiter vers eux, ils arrêtent tous de piailler et se regroupent les uns contre les autres comme un troupeau de moutons effrayés. Eh ben, je vais leur donner des raisons d'avoir peur, moi.

- C'est pas une rave-party, ici, c'est chez moi, alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de lever le camp tout de suite !

Ils me fixent tous avec des yeux façon Bambi, et je me rends compte qu'ils forment un groupe vraiment hétéroclite ; enfants rachitiques, vieillards, femmes visiblement malades, un jeune homme apparemment borgne... Pas un seul homme d'âge mûr, par contre.

- Ne nous chassez pas, s'il vous plaît, murmure une enfant aux longs cheveux blond foncé et aux yeux fermés, assise dans un fauteuil roulant. Nous ne savons pas où aller...

- Comment ça ? je ne peux pas m'empêcher de grogner,

C'est pas une raison pour venir squatter chez moi après tout, y'a plein d'autres endroits où se poser, dans le coin... Mais avant que j'aie pu ajouter quelque chose, la femme qui tient le fauteuil roulant de la fillette, une brune avec un uniforme de servante, prend la parole.

- C'est le roi Ashura, ils nous a chassés de la capitale.

- Ashura ? je m'étonne. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que nous ne correspondons pas à son peuple idéal, reprend la fillette. Moi, je suis aveugle et paralysée. Sayoko-san est pauvre. Subaru-kun ne voit que d'un œil depuis une blessure... Himawari-chan est atteinte de trisomie 21... Tchii est autiste...

- Il vous a virés pour ça ? je demande, dubitatif.

- Il a adopté un nouveau slogan qu'il veut mettre en pratique, explique un vieil homme si courbé que sa tête m'arrive au nombril. "Ensemble, sans les faibles, les malades, les infirmes, les vieillards, les poilus, les homosexuels, les unijambistes, les roux, les lilliputiens, les pauvres, les rebelles, les étrangers, les séropositifs, les yaoistes, les arriérés, les moches, les becs-de-lièvre, les juifs, les Pascal Obispo, [...] tout devient possible".

- Charmant...

J'ai toujours pensé que ce roi était un imbécile, mais là, ça dépasse mon champ d'imagination.

- Alors nous sommes venus ici, parce que c'est assez loin de la capitale pour qu'il ne nous fasse pas de mal... Vous n'allez pas nous rejeter ? demande la fillette paralysée avec une expression suppliante.

- Euh...

D'un coup, c'est moins facile de les virer sans concession. D'un autre côté, s'ils restent ici, dans une semaine, mon terrain sera devenu une décharge publique, et ça, c'est hors de question. Sans compter que moi, je veux être seul, seul ! Pas envie de me farcir une bande de lourdauds du matin au soir. C'est juste pas possible.

- Écoutez, je reprends. Désolé, mais c'est non. Il y a une clairière toute sympa plus loin par là, vous n'avez qu'à aller vous y installer, je suis certain que vous y serez très bien.

Ils ont l'air partagés entre la déception et l'intérêt, mais finalement, la fillette hoche la tête (j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi c'est elle qui a l'air d'être le leader du groupe, malgré son âge), et répond :

- Je comprends. Désolée de vous avoir dérangé...

Je hausse les épaules et ils commencent à ranger leurs affaires d'un air morose, pendant que la fillette continue à me parler :

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite bon courage pour la suite.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Pas besoin de courage pour vivre tranquillement dans son coin de campagne...

- Parce que le roi est en train de rameuter tous les hommes jeunes et forts du pays.

- Comment tu sais que je suis jeune et fort ? Tu es aveugle, non ?

- Je l'entends au son de votre voix, elle répond avec un demi-sourire. Pas besoin de vous voir pour le savoir.

Je reste dubitatif, mais bon, question cécité, c'est elle qui est la plus expérimentée de nous deux, alors bon... Elle reprend de sa voix fluette:

- Apparemment, il fait venir des guerriers dans la capitale pour leur proposer un défi, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire.

- Un défi ? Quel défi ?

- Un tournoi, je crois. Je n'en sais pas plus. Mais vous allez peut-être bientôt recevoir un courrier comme quoi vous êtes sommé de vous rendre au château.

- Et si je refuse ?

- Il ne fait pas bon d'avoir le roi en ennemi, remarque-t-elle simplement.

S'il ne s'agissait que de lui, encore, ça serait du gâteau, mais c'est surtout le nombre de ses gardes qui pourrait causer problème si je voulais me rebeller. Donc je suis plutôt d'accord avec la petite.

- Dis-moi, c'est quoi ton nom, gamine ?

- Nunnally, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Nunnally...

J'ai la vague impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part.

- N-Nunnally, de la famille royale ? La petite sœur d'Ashura ?

- C'est ça, répond-elle paisiblement.

La nouvelle me sidère, et je la contemple, bouche bée.

- Ton frère t'a viré du château ?

- J'étais faible, murmure-t-elle doucement.

- Oui enfin quand même, il y a des limites à la cruauté !

Même moi, qui ne suis pourtant pas tout ce qu'il y a de plus gentil au monde, je n'aurais pas viré ma propre sœur de mon château – enfin, si j'avais eu l'un ou l'autre.

- Mais tu as d'autres frères, non ? Et d'autres sœurs ? Où sont-ils ?

- La plupart sont restés au château... Ils sont jeunes et forts, et ils savent se battre. Mais moi je ne sers à rien.

- Et ils t'ont laissée partir sans rien dire ?

- Non, mon grand frère Lelouch a dit qu'il allait me rejoindre dès qu'il le pourrait. Ashura ne voulait pas le laisser partir parce que c'est un génie de la stratégie, mais il m'a dit qu'il s'enfuirait dès que possible. C'est aussi lui qui m'a dit de conduire tout le monde ici, sur votre terrain.

- Ah bon ? je dis, piqué. Et en quel honneur ?

- Il a dit que vous étiez un combattant courageux et loyal et qu'avec vous, je serais en sécurité.

D'un coup, je me sens extrêmement mal à l'aise, mais je réponds tout de même :

- Ben, désolé, mais je ne pense pas être utile à grand-chose.

Nunnally ne répond pas, mais au moins, elle ne prend pas un air accusateur. Elle fait un petit sourire paisible et hoche la tête d'un air de dire que ça n'a pas d'importance. Elle n'a pas l'air d'être une gamine hystérique, et ça me plaît. Du coup, avec le fait qu'en plus elle appartienne à la famille royale, je me sens encore plus coupable de les virer de chez moi.

- Quel est votre nom ? demande-t-elle de sa voix douce.

- Kurogane.

- Ah, c'est donc vous, Kurogane, répète-t-elle d'un air songeur. J'ai déjà entendu parler de vous.

- De moi ? Par qui ?

Et dire que je pensais vivre tranquillement incognito dans mon bout de forêt... Si les gens des palais royaux se mettent à me connaître, ça s'annonce bien, tiens.

- Par ma cousine, la princesse Tomoyo.

Ah oui. Tomoyo. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier le jour où elle m'a viré du château où j'assurais sa protection pour m'envoyer faire le tour du monde pour me rendre "fort", soi-disant. Je ne vois toujours pas à quoi ça a servi, mais bon... Et quand j'ai voulu revenir au château, elle m'a dit d'un air plein de mystère que si je restais à son service, je ne rencontrerais jamais ma "personne destinée", et qu'il valait mieux que j'aille habiter une maison dans le pays voisin, celui d'Ashura. Ce à quoi j'ai rétorqué que je n'en avais rien à foutre de ma "personne destinée", mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre, et elle m'a envoyé ici avec son "ho! ho! ho!" si agaçant, celui capable de donner sur-le-champ à la personne la plus douce du monde des envies de meurtre avec une heure de torture en cadeau bonus.

- Ah bon, Tomoyo, c'est ta cousine ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue dans son château.

- C'est parce que je n'y suis jamais allée. Je suis restée cloîtrée dans le château de mon frère Ashura depuis mon enfance.

- Je vois...

Je la regarde attentivement ; elle est vraiment chétive. Ses poignets sont tout fins, et ses jambes, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais les briser rien qu'en leur donnant une pichenette. Elle a l'air fatiguée, aussi, elle a des cernes sous les yeux.

- Bon, je marmonne dans ma barbe, pas la peine de partir. Vous pouvez rester.

Nunnally lève le visage vers moi, la bouche arrondie en un "O" de surprise, puis elle se tourne vers les autres, qui, trop occupés à tout empaqueter, ne nous écoutaient pas.

- Vous avez entendu ? s'exclame-t-elle. Kurogane-san nous autorise à rester ici !

Tout le monde se tourne vers nous d'un air stupéfait, puis ils poussent soudain des cris de joie qui me transpercent les oreilles – et qui manquent de me faire reprendre ma parole illico.

- Super !

- Merci, Kurogane-san !

- Il aurait pu dire ça avant qu'on ait remballé les tentes, grommelle tout de même un beau gosse brun avec un œil vert et un œil blanc.

- Ne sois pas rabat-joie, Subaru, répond une fille qui lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, les cheveux un peu plus longs. C'est déjà super qu'il ait accepté qu'on reste là !

- Pourquoi tu t'es fait virer, toi ? je demande à la fille.

- Moi ? Parce que je ne suis bonne à rien, tout bêtement, dit-elle avec un grand sourire (ça n'a pas l'air de lui faire grand-chose d'être bonne à rien). Et ça tombait bien, je ne voulais pas laisser mon frère tout seul.

- Je vois...

- On peut vraiment rester ? demande une fille aux deux longues couettes noires et bouclées qui me fixe d'un air aussi hébété que si j'étais un alien (je pense que c'est elle, l'attardée mentale).

- Oui, c'est bon... Mais vous avez intérêt à pas faire de bordel, parce que sinon ça risque de _très _mal se passer, c'est bien compris ?

Ils hochent la tête d'un air craintif, et retournent déballer à nouveau leurs tentes, pendant que je me rends compte que le soleil est maintenant bien plus haut dans le ciel et que j'ai toujours pas petit-déjeuné. Mais au moment où je m'en retourne vers ma piaule, Nunnally tourne la tête vers la gauche et annonce :

- Il y a un cheval qui arrive.

Elle a une fabuleuse ouïe, parce que moi, j'entends rien du tout... Et le pire, c'est qu'elle a raison. Deux minutes plus tard, un messager en uniforme blanc à liserés dorés pose pied à terre devant moi, tandis que son cheval piaffe d'impatience.

- C'est vous, Kurogane ?

- On dit "monsieur Kurogane", je rétorque.

- Voici un message de la part du roi, dit-il, pas perturbé par mon ton menaçant.

Il me tend ledit message, et je déroule le parchemin tout en me demandant pourquoi ce mégalo de roi n'a pas utilisé du papier normal :

- "Oyez, oyez, par ordre de Sa Majesté Ashura, tout combattant de mérite sera tenu de venir participer à la joute organisée par sa Majesté, qui aura lieu le lendemain du jour de la prochaine pleine lune. Le gagnant se verra récompensé par une quête inédite qui lui assurera le succès et la gloire pour le restant de ses jours."

Le messager me scrute d'un air hautain, et Nunnally reste silencieuse.

- Votre réponse ? demande l'homme.

- J'irai pas.

- Comment ! s'exclame le messager. Mais c'est une grave offense à sa Majesté !

- M'en fous. J'lui ai rien demandé, moi, et j'ai certainement pas envie d'aller me casser le cul à faire cette joute stupide.

- Sa Majesté vous punira de votre insolence !

- Faudrait pouvoir, déjà ...

- Kurogane-san, intervient Nunnally d'une voix douce. Dans cette joute, je suis sûre qu'il y aura des tas d'adversaires plus intéressants les uns que les autres. Tomoyo m'a dit que vous étiez parti voyager pour devenir plus fort ? Ne pensez-vous pas que ce serait une bonne occasion de tester votre force ?

Je la fixe, mais son visage est impénétrable. Même si je pense savoir pourquoi elle dit ça ; elle n'a pas envie que le roi en ait après moi – et donc, par conséquent, après leur petit groupe...

Aah, punaise – fait chier…

- Très bien, j'irai.

Elle sourit, et je soupire. C'est fou qu'une gamine comme elle puisse se montrer aussi convaincante.

.oOo.

Tain. J'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller. Même la perspective d'aller me battre ne me réjouit pas. Quelques années plus tôt, j'aurais bondi d'excitation ; maintenant, ça me fait hausser les épaules. Je suis devenu vieux.

Nunnally a absolument tenu à venir avec moi à la capitale, et comme j'ai absolument refusé de pousser son fauteuil (et puis quoi encore ?), nous faisons la route à trois, avec la domestique, Sayoko, pendant que le reste du groupe est chargé de surveiller et protéger mon territoire. C'est sûr que c'est pas la demeurée avec les couettes noires qui pourra faire quelque chose si quelqu'un se pointe en mon absence, mais par exemple, l'autre gamin là, Subaru, il ne m'a pas l'air aussi manchot que le roi a l'air de le croire – m'est avis qu'il pourrait être d'une certaine utilité.

On arrive à la capitale trois jours plus tard, en fin d'après-midi. La pleine lune a lieu ce soir, et demain, ça sera la joute. Sauf que je ne sais absolument pas où tout ça a lieu... La ville est grande, et tout le monde s'affaire dans tous les sens. Heureusement que mon royal guide est là, dans son fauteuil roulant, sinon j'aurais été paumé. En plus, toutes les portes s'ouvrent devant elle quand elle prononce son nom – même virée de la ville, elle garde un certain pouvoir, la môme. On échoue ainsi dans ses anciens appartements dans le château, avec le concours de quelques gardes dévoués, et en toute illégalité, et quelques minutes après, une fille aux longs cheveux noirs fait irruption dans la pièce où on se repose.

- Tomoyo ! je bondis. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Derrière Tomoyo, son fidèle toutou nommé Sôma m'admoneste comme elle en avait l'habitude dans le temps :

- Sois plus poli avec la princesse, Kurogane !

- C'est bon, Sôma, sourit la brune. Kurogane, je suis contente de te revoir.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi t'es là ?

- Parce que j'ai entendu dire que tu y serais, évidemment !

Et là, elle lance son terrifiant "ho! ho! ho!" qui me court sur le haricot. Je me retiens de grincer des dents.

- Je suis contente de voir que Nunnally t'a convaincu de venir.

- Ah bon ? Je sens déjà que je vais m'emmerder comme un rat mort.

- Je ne crois pas, dit Tomoyo avec son mystérieux et agaçant sourire. N'oublie pas que je suis une prêtresse, et que je peux lire dans l'avenir.

- Bon, alors dis-moi ce qui va se passer, ça m'aidera peut-être à tenir le coup.

- C'est-un-se-cret ! s'exclame-t-elle sur un ton d'adolescente énamourée qui me donne envie de la bâillonner. Nunnally, je suis contente de te voir, ajoute-t-elle. Ça faisait longtemps...

- C'est vrai, répond Nunnally en souriant calmement.

- Au fait, j'ai croisé Lelouch dans les couloirs, s'exclame Tomoyo. C'est fou ce qu'il est devenu beau gosse !

- Mon frère est là ? s'exclame la fillette sur un ton qui me donne à penser qu'elle est victime d'un puissant brother complex. Je vais le voir !

Façon de parler, j'imagine, considérant son infirmité... Elle sort aussitôt, suivie de Sayoko, et je me retrouve seul avec Tomoyo et Sôma.

- C'est toi qui lui as dit de me convaincre de venir ici ?

- Ce n'était qu'une petite allusion au détour d'un rêve, mais elle a très bien lu entre les lignes, glousse Tomoyo.

Je soupire. Elle n'a pas changé, celle-là... Toujours aussi intrigante.

- Et à part ça ? Les amours ? demande-t-elle d'un ton désinvolte.

- Je peux savoir en quoi c'est tes oignons ?

Elle se mit à rire et dit :

- De toute façon, j'ai mon idée sur la question.

Je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait l'avoir vu que je n'ai personne dans ma vie et qu'il n'est pas prévu que ça change – mais bon, si ça lui fait plaisir, je ne vais pas la contrarier. A la place, je m'apprête à lui proposer de revenir la protéger au château, mais juste au moment où je veux aborder le sujet, un garde de Sa Grandissime Majesté entre dans la pièce et m'interpelle.

- Kurogane ?

- C'est "monsieur Kurogane".

- Vous devez rejoindre les quartiers de combattants de la joute.

- Ah bon, je réponds, dépité.

C'est pile-poil ce qu'il me fallait... Une interruption pendant la conversation avec ma princesse que je n'ai pas vue depuis longtemps, un garde qui se croit plus fort que tout le monde parce qu'il est au service de Môssieu Ashura, un endroit où tout le stress de la joute sera concentré et où il faudra faire attention de ne pas se faire assassiner pendant la nuit... Et pour finir, le comble de l'horreur : un uniforme hideux, que le garde tient dans ses mains.

- C'est quoi ce truc horrible ?

- C'est ce qu'il vous faudra mettre pour demain.

- Alors là, tu rêves, mon grand. Rembarque ça où tu l'as trouvé, je me défendrai avec mes vieilles frusques, comme à mon habitude.

- C'est un ordre du roi, me rembarre le garde.

- Eh bien son ordre, il peut se le mettre où je p...

- Kurogane ! m'interrompt Tomoyo, qui cache à grand peine son fou rire. Ne sois pas vulgaire.

Elle prend l'uniforme des mains du garde et l'observe avec un grand sourire.

- Ce jaune canari, ça t'ira très bien.

- N'y pense même pas, je grince. Si le roi veut que je mette ça, il peut toujours courir.

- Sa Majesté vous punira de votre insolence !

- Bon, c'est la seule phrase que vous savez dire, vous les gardes, ou quoi ? Il va pas mourir parce que j'ai pas mis son truc, pas la peine de piquer une crise.

Le garde semble stupéfait de tant d'insolence, et je hausse les épaules. Finalement, il tente de reprendre contenance, et dit :

- Quoi qu'il en soit, vous devez vous rendre dans les quartiers des combattants. Suivez-moi.

Il ne me laisse pas le choix et commence déjà à partir. Il faut que je le suive si je ne veux pas me paumer encore – je suis un chef pour ça.

- Kurogane, je serai ta supporter demain ! sourit Tomoyo alors que je m'éloigne.

- Te sens pas obligée, surtout...

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu _dois_ gagner ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle prend ça tellement à cœur, mais bon, si c'est ce qu'elle veut... De toute façon, c'est juste inconcevable que je perde. Pas besoin d'encouragements.

.oOo.

- Vainqueur : Kurogane, annonce une voix dans le mégaphone.

Je bous dans mes fringues noires, après plus de deux heures d'exercice en plein soleil. Je me demande si la combinaison jaune canari qu'Ashura nous a filée était anti-transpirante... Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai gagné. Avec un soupir blasé, je lève un peu de sable du bout des pieds pendant que la foule qui a assisté à la joute m'applaudit – et j'entends surtout une voix perçante qui crie "Kurogane, kyaaaah!" et il n'y a qu'une personne au monde pour crier si fort et sur un ton si aigu. Je l'ignore royalement : la notion de "support" de mon ancienne princesse me semble légèrement exagérée.

- Avance, me dit alors Ashura, qui est assis sur son trône, en hauteur, d'où part une bannière qui étale ses couleurs.

Je m'avance près de son trône. C'est la première fois que j'ai l'occasion de le voir de si près. Ses cheveux sont très noirs, et parfaitement brushés ; il n'y en a pas un seul qui dépasse. Ses vêtements sont impeccablement pliés, sa peau est lisse, et à voir ses mains, il a du faire une manucure ce matin. S'il y a une chose que je déteste, c'est bien les mecs obsédés par leur apparence comme ce roi. Pendant qu'il passe deux heures à se regarder dans le miroir chaque jour, tout le pays part à vau-l'eau…

Avec un sourire colgate, il m'annonce :

- Tu es le vainqueur de cette joute. Par conséquent, tu as gagné le droit d'accomplir une quête spéciale.

- M'en fous de votre quête, je réponds aussitôt. Laissez-moi partir et on est quittes.

Il pâlit, et toute la foule pousse un "ooooh!" de stupéfaction. J'ai dû l'offenser.

- Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que tu te moques de la récompense que je suis en train de t'offrir ?

- Vous pigez vite, le roi.

Cette fois, il rougit de colère, et murmure d'une voix contenue :

- Donne-moi une bonne raison pour que je ne lance pas mes gardes sur toi à l'instant.

- Réponse : parce que je pourrais les battre les mains dans les poches ?

Il me considère d'un œil furieux, mais je sais que ma réflexion fait du chemin dans sa tête, puisqu'il se redresse, prend un visage plus calme, et dit :

- Soit. Je vais être bon prince.

- Vous êtes roi, pas prince…

- Silence, manant ! tonne-t-il. J'accepte de ne pas te tuer ; en échange, toi, tu acceptes ma quête.

- C'est quel genre, votre quête ?

- Une princesse à aller récupérer au fond d'un donjon.

- Ah, oui. C'est fou ce que c'est original. Mais dites voir, c'est pas aux princes de faire cette besogne, d'habitude ?

- Oui, mais comme tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis roi, alors ça ne compte pas pour moi.

A mon avis, c'est complètement tordu, mais bon, si je réplique, on n'a pas fini.

- Et vous voulez que ce soit moi qui aille la chercher, votre princesse ?

- Oui, et tu me la ramèneras au château pour que je puisse l'épouser.

Pas flemmard, ce roi…

- Je refuse.

- Comment !

- Je n'accepte pas les ordres d'un roi qui vire de sa ville les gens qui ne lui plaisent pas… surtout quand les gens en question viennent s'installer sur _mon _ terrain. Alors soit vous les faites revenir, vite fait bien fait, et je m'occupe de votre quête, soit vous ne faites rien et vous dites adieu à votre princesse.

Ses sourcils se froncent.

- Je ne crois pas que tu aies le pouvoir de me poser un tel ultimatum, dit-il d'un air hautain.

- C'est vous qui voyez, je hausse les épaules. Bye bye la princesse...

- Très bien, gronde-t-il finalement. J'accepte. Va chercher la princesse, et quand vous serez revenus, je rendrai le droit de cité à tes amis.

- On est d'accord. Alors, elle est où, ta princesse ?

.oOo.

* * *

><p>Et voilà les choupinous ! Dites-moi si elle vaut la peine que je la continue. :3<p>

Des bisous !


	2. Chapter 2

Ouh ! Quel accueil, mes choubidous ! J'en suis toute retournée. Et moi qui pensais que le fandom était mort ! Mais vous êtes toujours au rendez-vous, mes lecteurs chéris. o/

Pour la peine, allez hop, je RàR les anonychous ! Et je bisoute les autres à qui j'ai déjà répondu.

**Chevy** : ouii Kuro a des airs à Shrek :D Et Ashura au roi... Et... les autres aussi 8D Ils se ressemblent tous un peu XD  
><strong>Hime-sama<strong> : Merci :D J'espère que la suite te plaira ! :D  
><strong>Misi-chan<strong> : oooh, merci, fangirl de Kurogane :'D J'adore l'écrire quand il est grognon comme ça, il était né pour être Shrek. La rencontre avec Fye, c'est dans ce chapitre o/ Tu me mets la pression, j'espère que ça te fera autant rire que le chapitre 1.  
><strong>KyoSan<strong> : merci ! La voilà o/  
><strong>Butterflyellow<strong> : ma ptite Butty, t'es pas une anonychoute, mais t'as désactivé les MP, impossible de te répondre ! Ouiii les potiches, je me venge d'elles personnellement dans ce chapitre. Et c'est pas fini :D (Raito, pas taper !) Par contre, pour Lelouch, il apparaît pas... (Du moins pas encore, mais ça peut toujours changer, vu que j'ai pas encore fini T_T) On verra !

Vos reviews m'ont fait chaud au cœur mes loulous, mais je n'ai que peu avancé sur la suite, n'hésitez pas à me donner des coups de pieds au cul encore plus violents !

En avant pour le chapitre 2 !  
>Note : Sakura et Shaolan... Je suis désolée. Mais il FALLAIT que je le fasse.<p>

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>.oOo.<p>

Finalement, je me demande si j'ai bien fait d'accepter cette quête… Impression d'autant plus tenace que Tomoyo n'a pas arrêté de glousser en disant "mais si, tu verras, c'est la meilleure chose qui pouvait t'arriver!". Encore ses prédictions à la noix – je m'en passerais bien, de celles-là… Et en plus, cerise sur le gâteau, je suis obligé de me trimballer un larbin que le roi m'a collé pour éviter que je ne me tire quelque part avec la princesse – ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver, à mon avis, mais bon. Même si elle est plutôt mignonne ; il m'a montré un portrait d'elle, histoire que je la reconnaisse une fois arrivé à destination. Une nana aux cheveux blonds qui lui arrivent dans le cou, yeux bleus, joli visage. Mais bon, moi, les femmes, ça m'intéresse pas des masses, de toute façon. Trop bruyant.

Voilà donc que je me dirige vers ce château perdu au fin fond du trou du cul du monde, accompagné de Shao l'âne, une drôle de bestiole, avec le corps d'un âne, mais qui parle comme un humain... pour mon malheur.

- C'était quoi ton nom, tu m'as dit ?

- Kurogane, mais sois gentil et boucle-la.

Le problème de cet âne, c'est qu'il est très bavard. Trop bavard.

- ... Alors à ce moment là, j'ai voulu me battre avec lui, parce que voilà quoi, et cet imbécile-là dresse un kekkai, et on commence à se battre à la loyale, mais pendant que je ne regarde pas à un moment, il me transforme en âne ! Je te dis pas comme c'était galère après pour continuer le combat avec des sabots, je pouvais plus faire mes fameux coups de pieds retournés – enfin au moins y'avait plus de risque de faire craquer mon pantalon – alors du coup j'ai...

Je repense à cette histoire de princesse. C'est tout droit sorti d'un conte de fée, enfin, sauf que dans les contes de fée, le prince est charmant... – et puis aussi, il est prince. Là, il s'agit plus d'un roi pervers et flemmard qu'autre chose, mais bon... De toute façon, je suppose que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire dans l'histoire. Même si ça me saoule grandement de devoir me taper le boulot pour lui ; mais si c'est le prix à payer pour me débarrasser des gêneurs qui squattent chez moi, je suis prêt à le payer. Quelques jours d'emmerdes et de danger valent mieux qu'une bande de ploucs installés à vie sur mon terrain…

D'ailleurs, ça ne ressemble pas du tout à chez moi, par ici. La nature est jolie ; il y a beaucoup plus de collines, les arbres sont tout verts, et on traverse des champs colorés et des rivières fraîches. Personnellement, j'aime marcher dans des endroits comme ceux-ci... C'est agréable et paisible.

Ou du moins, ça pourrait l'être, si j'étais seul.

- Alors du coup je suis allé voir une sorcière, et elle m'a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour moi de retrouver mon corps, à part recevoir un baiser de la personne qui m'est destinée. Tu parles d'un coup du sort... Alors du coup, j'ai cherché et tout, et...

- Mais tu vas la fermer, oui ? je m'énerve. Et puis arrête avec tes "alors du coup" ! Trouve une autre expression, bon dieu de merde ! Bon, de toute façon, non, tiens, arrête carrément de parler, ça me fera des vacances.

Geez. Je sens que ça va pas être une sinécure, ce boulot…

.oOo.

Trois jours plus tard, après un trop long voyage (il manque quelques poils sur le dos de Shao l'âne, là où je lui ai balancé une torche dans un moment d'exaspération), on découvre enfin un château à l'horizon, loin au fond d'un paysage désertique, planté là tout seul comme un pestiféré.

- Tu crois que c'est lui ? demande l'âne.

- J'imagine que oui, on a suivi le bon chemin... Tu repères un dragon ?

- Non, je crois pas... Mais en même temps, je suis un peu myope, alors…

Dans le genre inutile, il se pose là. Je réfrène un soupir – ce qui s'avère de plus en plus difficile au fur et à mesure des jours…

- Bon bah, le plus sûr moyen, c'est d'aller voir, alors.

- Le plus rapide, peut-être, mais pas le plus sûr, marmonne l'âne.

Je ne relève pas la réflexion et je m'engage vers le château dont les tours sombres et menaçantes tranchent sur le ciel uniformément bleu. Je me disais bien aussi, qu'on était pas dans un conte de fée. Généralement, c'est toujours à ce moment qu'arrive l'orage. Là, aucune trace.

Sauf que le château est loin, beaucoup plus loin qu'il n'en a l'air, et qu'on met encore plus d'une pénible demi-journée à l'atteindre, à marcher sur la terre craquelée et sous un soleil cuisant, en croisant de loin en loin un arbre desséché. C'est charmant, par ici…

Après un laborieux périple (je peux dorénavant affirmer que ni la soif, ni la chaleur, ne sont capables de faire taire Shao l'âne), nous nous retrouvons devant un pont suspendu en ruine. Avec un dragon qui nous attend sans doute derrière. Et un donjon à la fenêtre duquel il n'y a pas de princesse en détresse…

J'espère qu'on ne s'est pas fait avoir sur le contrat. Après tout, Ashura aurait très bien pu se servir de ce prétexte pour m'expédier loin, et se débarrasser de ses problèmes… D'un coup, je me sens idiot – pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? Quel imbécile !

Enfin bon, maintenant que j'y suis, ça ne coûte rien (enfin, à ça près, s'il y a vraiment un dragon…) d'aller vérifier.

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les ponts suspendus ? dit Shao l'âne en me rappelant à la réalité.

- Quoi ? je réponds, avant de me maudire aussitôt de lui avoir donné une occasion de l'ouvrir.

- On dit que quand on marche sur un pont suspendu et qu'on regarde quelqu'un, on éprouve pour cette personne la même chose que quand on est amoureux.

- C'est débile... M'enfin tout de même, t'as pas intérêt à me regarder pendant que tu le traverses. Passe devant.

- Eh oh, je passe pas devant alors qu'il y sans doute un dragon là-bas !

- Raah, tu vas pas commencer ! Passe devant, je te dis ! Ou sinon c'est moi qui te balance dessus !

L'idée n'a pas l'air de lui plaire, vu qu'il capitule aussitôt. Il s'avance sur le pont d'un pas mal assuré, et gémit :

- J'ai le vertige ...

- Regarde pas en bas. Et avance.

Lorsque je fais mon premier pas sur le pont, je sens toute la construction trembler et vacille, et je comprends d'un coup pourquoi il flippe autant. N'empêche, peur ou pas peur, cette bourrique est plus lente qu'un vieux pc au démarrage.

- Dépêche-toi, l'âne !

- Mais j'ai peur !

- Avance, tu bloques le chemin !

Il s'est immobilisé sur le pont et laisse échapper un gémissement de terreur, et moi, j'ai envie de lui mettre une balle dans la tête – dommage que les flingues n'existent pas encore. Enfin, puisque lui crier dessus ne fonctionne pas, mieux vaut tenter une autre approche ; j'essaye de l'encourager.

- Allez, plus vite tu le traverseras, plus vite t'en seras débarrassé. Si tu restes là, c'est t'exposer au danger plus longtemps.

Visiblement, ma réflexion lui donne des ailes, car il touche l'autre bout du pont en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. En soupirant, je le rejoins.

- Allez, on y va.

On est arrivés dans le château, et le moins qu'on puisse, c'est qu'il n'est pas en très bon état. Il y a des bouses partout – et à voir leur taille, le dragon doit être gros, à moins que ce soit la princesse qui ait des problèmes d'intestins... – les murs se fissurent sur toute leur longueur, et je ne vous parle même pas de la poussière et de l'odeur infernale.

- Ça schlingue, grogne l'âne.

- Tais-toi. On est pas venus pour une balade de santé de toute façon.

- J'aurais préféré...

Je tente subrepticement une approche dans la première pièce – évidemment totalement foirée par le bruit des sabots de la bourrique – et remarque qu'elle est vide.

- T'entends un dragon, toi ? je murmure.

- Non...

J'ai beau tendre l'oreille un maximum, aucun bruit. Et pourtant, vu qu'on est un peu seuls au monde, dans le coin – même les oiseaux ne chantent plus, par ici, tellement c'est désolé – on devrait entendre le moindre chuchotement à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Accompagné de l'âne, je parcours les pièces du château une à une – décidément, aucune trace d'un quelconque dragon. Au détour d'un couloir, je marmonne :

- On dirait qu'il n'y en a pas, finalement...

Et c'est précisément à ce moment là que je me prends les pieds dans quelque chose qui traîne par terre et que je m'étale de tout mon long sur le sol, ainsi que mon épée, qui produit dans sa chute un bruit de fin du monde. L'âne reste immobile, et je suis sûr que s'il avait été (encore) humain, il aurait pâli. Là, ses oreilles sont figées par la terreur, plaquées sur son cou. J'avoue que je n'en mène pas large non plus… Surtout lorsque je découvre ce sur quoi j'ai trébuché.

Une magnifique queue de dragon, hérissée de pointes qui ont l'air _très_ coupantes.

- Pourquoi on est pas encore morts ? murmure l'âne.

- J'en sais foutre rien…

Le propriétaire de la queue ne se trouve pas dans le couloir, lui ; mais de l'autre côté de la porte ouverte par laquelle passe cette chose immonde sur laquelle je me suis pris les pieds. Et le pire – ou le mieux ? – c'est qu'il n'y a aucune réaction. Pas un mouvement, pas un bruit, _rien. _

Je jette un regard rapide dans la pièce d'à côté avant de reprendre mon souffle. Le dragon a l'air de dormir... un avantage pour nous non négligeable, considérant sa taille : il est plus grand que ma maison.

L'âne sur les talons, j'entre dans la pièce. Le souffle du dragon endormi génère un nuage de poussière autour de lui, mais il ne fait pas un geste. Il ne nous a pas _entendus._

- C'est du délire, je marmonne. J'ai fait tomber mon épée, j'ai trébuché sur sa queue, et il dort encore ?

- Profitons-en pour aller chercher la princesse, alors, répond l'âne qui n'a qu'une envie, se tirer.

- Profitons-en plutôt pour le dézinguer, tu veux dire... Pas question de chercher avec ce truc en train de dormir dans notre dos...

- ... C'est pas faux.

Je m'approche subrepticement de la créature (qui a vraiment une haleine de compétition, d'ailleurs, à mi-chemin entre la chaussette pas lavée depuis trois ans et le maroilles bien fait) et je lève mon épée. Au moins, il mourra dans son sommeil...

Lorsque je transperce le poitrail de la bestiole avec difficulté (heureusement que ma lame est solide, sinon, elle se serait brisée sur son corps), il n'émet même pas un son. Pas un rugissement, pas un mouvement, rien. Et pourtant, il se vide de son sang sur le sol... L'âne et moi, on contemple le spectacle, stupéfaits.

- C'est quoi ce truc ?

- J'en sais rien, mais c'est la première fois que je vois un dragon réagir comme ça... Et toi ?

- Moi, c'est la première fois que je vois un dragon tout court...

- ... Tu sais que tu sers vraiment à rien ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, peu importe la façon bizarre dont ça s'est déroulé, le dragon est mort... Pas de doute à avoir là-dessus. Son haleine à décoller du papier peint a arrêté de nous envahir et la poussière ne se soulève plus en un gigantesque nuage... Même si j'ai l'impression que c'était trop facile, tout ça.

- Et la princesse, elle est où ?

- En haut, dans la plus haute salle de la plus haute tour... Enfin c'est comme ça dans tous les contes de fées.

- Ah bon, dit l'âne en hochant la tête. J'ai l'air d'avoir un expert en face de moi.

Et d'un coup, j'ai envie de le trucider, vraiment... Il doit voir le regard que je lui lance, car il se recule de trois bons mètres, et je reprends ma route.

.oOo.

Le chemin est long jusqu'à la plus haute tour, mine de rien, et je suis secrètement satisfait de voir que l'âne galère à suivre le rythme. Basse vengeance, mais ça lui apprendra. Il est donc bien loin derrière lorsque j'arrive devant la porte en haut de l'escalier. C'est donc derrière cette porte que se trouve la princesse... Si je m'attendais à me retrouver dans ce genre de situation un jour.

Bon, mais pas question que je donne aux écrivains de quoi alimenter leurs fictions romanesques débiles. Je fais sauter la porte d'un coup de pied bien senti, et vieille comme elle est, elle se fracasse contre le sol poussiéreux. Et la princesse se réveille en sursaut.

Déjà, faudra qu'on m'explique comment il peut y avoir des draps d'un blanc éclatant et un édredon de plume dans un château abandonné, mais passons. Si on part de ce principe, comment une princesse séquestrée ici depuis des années peut-elle trouver de quoi se nourrir ? Et voilà. J'ai toujours dit que les contes de fées, c'était de la merde.

La blonde en question, enfouie sous ses draps, les yeux brouillés de sommeil, me regarde – c'est fou ce que ses yeux sont bleus, je suis presque à deux doigts de la trouver jolie. Non, même pas jolie. Belle. Le portrait qu'Ashura m'a montré ne lui rendait vraiment pas hommage.

Et soudain, elle semble réaliser que je suis venu pour la chercher, et elle écarquille les yeux.

- Mon… prince ?

Et c'est quand elle se jette sur moi que je remarque que sa voix est plutôt grave, pour une femme... et que sa poitrine est drôlement plate.

…

Attends un peu là !

Je la prends par les épaules et je la tiens à distance, et elle m'observe d'un œil surpris.

- … Mon prince ?

- T'es un mec ?

- Remarquable sens de l'observation, sourit-elle. (Enfin, il. J'veux dire, lui. Enfin, le prince… La princesse… Oh et puis merde hein.)

Les bras m'en tombent… Enfin, pas _vraiment_, mais je n'arrive pas à faire autre chose que de la… enfin, _le_ regarder avec un air stupide.

- Mais… c'est quoi ce bordel ! On m'a trompé sur la marchandise ! Où est la princesse ?

- C'est moi, dit le blond d'une voix chantante. Je m'appelle Fye.

Fye. C'est bien le nom que m'a dit Ashura. Pas étonnant que je l'aie trouvé bizarre pour un nom de fille... (Enfin on aura beau dire, c'est pas courant pour un mec non plus.) C'est n'importe quoi, cette histoire!

- Et toi, mon beau prince, quel est ton nom ?

- Euh... Kurogane... mais je suis pas ton prince !

- Kuro-chan ! s'exclame-t-il avec un grand sourire et des yeux bleus lumineux. Bien sûr que si, tu es mon prince, puisque tu es venu me chercher dans ce donjon !

- D'abord, c'est Kurogane et pas Kuro-chan ou j'sais pas quoi. Ensuite, nan, je suis pas ton prince. Je fais ça par procuration. Et puis enfin, au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, on est deux mecs, je te signale.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance, chantonne Fye.

Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir écouté un mot de ce que je lui ai dit, mais je ne relève pas, parce que, je sais pas pourquoi, mais son sourire a une nette tendance à me faire perdre ma concentration... Je me demande à quoi c'est dû. Je me reprends.

- Mais si, ça a de l'importance ! Moi, je suis venu chercher une princesse, avec un "esse", et je repartirai certainement pas avec un mec à la place !

Je vois d'ici Ashura dire que je n'ai pas rempli ma part du contrat, et blablabla…. À moins qu'il n'ait su dès le début que c'était un garçon ? Maintenant que j'y pense, plus maniéré que ce type, tu meurs : peut-être qu'il savait pertinemment la nature de la princesse, et qu'il n'a rien voulu me dire parce qu'il ne voulait pas avouer son homosexualité devant tout son peuple, lui qui vire de son royaume les gens qui ne collent pas à sa vision idéale ?

Bon. C'est un peu tordu. À mon avis, il ignore juste que la princesse qu'il veut épouser est un mec. Mais quand j'y pense – je vais la ramener tout de même. Déjà, parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre princesse dans ce foutu château, et ensuite, comme ça, ça lui fera les pieds. Et puis, je n'ai certainement pas fait tout ce chemin pour repartir bredouille. Après tout, si je le déguise un peu, ce blond-là, ça a peut-être une chance de fonctionner, qui sait…

- Dis donc, c'est une vraie planche à pain, cette princesse !

Brillante intervention de Shao l'âne qui vient d'arriver dans la pièce, essoufflé.

- Et pour cause, je marmonne.

- Oh ! Tu es le fidèle destrier de mon prince ? Quelle chance d'avoir une monture qui parle !

- Non, c'est pas une chance, crois-moi, je grince.

- Mais... c'est pas un mec, ça ? demande Shao l'âne.

- Si. C'est la princesse. Mais la version couillue.

Quoi qu'en regardant bien, on pourrait tout de même en douter... Il est plus mignon que n'importe quelle fille. Pas étonnant qu'Ashura en pince pour lui... Je lui attrape le bras, et je le tire vers la porte.

- Allez, on dégage, on rentre au château, j'ai pas que ça à faire, moi.

Mine de rien, ça dépayse, tout ça, et j'ai _vraiment _ envie de retrouver mon terrain, mon chez-moi, ma tranquillité, et tout le reste.

- Comment, déjà ? Mais je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te remercier, mon prince.

- Je suis pas ton prince, je t'ai dit !

- Mais si, puisque tu es venu me chercher !

- Mais bordel, t'écoutes ce qu'on te dit ou merde ? Je t'ai dit que je fais ça pour quelqu'un d'autre ! C'est lui ton prince, c'est avec lui qu'il faudra voir tout ça. Moi, j'suis juste le livreur.

- Mais c'est absurde ! s'exclame le blond, tout déboussolé.

- C'est comme ça, alors pas de discussion. Allez allez, on dégage.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer et je l'embarque, direction la sortie, suivi par l'âne – il tente bien de protester un peu, mais il a passé des années enfermé dans ce château, probablement sous-alimenté, et moi, je suis un guerrier dans la force de l'âge, élevé au grain et en plein air – le rapport de force est risible, et il finit par laisser tomber sa ridicule résistance.

En chemin, on passe devant le cadavre du dragon, et je me rappelle l'étrange absence de combat de notre arrivée – c'est bien une première dans l'histoire des contes de fées. On peut dire que si le dragon est là pour garder le trésor, l'autre travesti, là, il ne doit pas valoir grand-chose. Je me tourne vers lui.

- Au fait, le dragon était endormi quand on est arrivés, t'aurais pu en profiter pour te barrer, non ?

- Pas vraiment, répond le blond. Celui qui m'a enfermé ici a jeté un sort sur le château pour que je puisse pas m'enfuir. Il fallait que quelqu'un brise la barrière de l'extérieur pour que ce soit possible.

- Ah bon... N'empêche, il avait un sacré sommeil, ce dragon. Je lui ai enfoncé mon épée dans le corps, et il n'a même pas réagi.

- C'était fait exprès, dit-il en riant doucement.

- Hein ?

- C'est moi qui l'ai endormi.

Je le fixe, les yeux ronds.

- Comment ça ?

- Je suis magicien...

Il sourit doucement, et j'en reste bouche bée. Un magicien !

On n'est pas sortis de l'auberge…

.oOo.

Le ciel est toujours aussi bleu, il fait toujours aussi chaud, et la princesse est toujours un mec. Magicien de son état. Sur le chemin du retour, je l'observe à la dérobée en me demandant si je suis censé avoir d'autres surprises à son propos ou si c'est bien tout, cette fois. Il marche quelques mètres devant moi en papotant avec Shao l'âne sur un ton animé – j'ai pu constater avec désespoir qu'il n'était pas en reste quand il s'agissait de parler – avec un rat installé sur son épaule. Oui oui, un rat, vous avez bien lu. Et pas le genre mignon petit rat d'appartement, non, le genre gros truc immense de la taille d'un chat adulte. Avant qu'on sorte du château, il a soudain hurlé qu'il avait oublié quelque chose, et quand il est revenu, il tenait cette immonde masse grise dans ses mains.

- C'est quoi, ce truc ? j'ai grincé.

- C'est Saku-rat ! Ma petite rate d'adoption. On ne peut pas la laisser là...

Faut voir la taille de la bête, aussi...

- Mais c'est un rat musqué, ton truc !

J'ai toujours eu horreur de ce genre de bestioles, mais bon, si on ne l'avait pas emmené, il nous aurait fait un scandale, alors, en bon seigneur, j'ai laissé faire. Et donc le voilà à se trimballer avec son énorme rat, un grand sourire aux lèvres, à marcher d'un pas allant dans la lumière du soleil. Lorsqu'on est sortis, il a eu du mal à s'habituer à la luminosité – ça doit être pour ça qu'il est aussi pâle, il est toujours resté dans l'ombre – mais maintenant, ça va beaucoup mieux.

- Kuro-chan, merci de m'avoir sauvé.

Il vient de quitter Shao l'âne, qui est en train de raconter l'histoire de sa vie à la pauvre Saku-rat, installée sur son dos, et marche à côté de moi – ou plutôt, sautille à côté de moi – avec un grand sourire réjoui.

- Pas la peine de me remercier, je t'ai dit. Je fais pas ça gratuitement.

- Je sais, je sais, dit-il d'un air insouciant. Merci quand même.

Il est arrivé un moment ou il a accepté le fait que non, je n'étais pas son prince charmant, et depuis, je le trouve bizarrement beaucoup plus supportable. C'est qu'une fois qu'il a compris que ce n'était pas à moi qu'il devait faire du gringue, il a laissé tomber ses manières de fofolle, et ça, c'était une amélioration non négligeable.

- Tu habites où, Kuro-piu ?

Sauf qu'il n'arrête pas de m'abreuver de ses surnoms débiles à tout bout de champ, et ça, ça me court sur le haricot.

- Sur Terre.

Si certains se seraient peut-être sentis vexés par mon ton moqueur, c'est loin d'être son cas. Il me répond avec sa bonne humeur qui ne faiblit jamais :

- Et moi qui te prenais pour un alien !

Du coup, c'est moi qu'il vexe, et ça l'enchante. C'est son passe-temps préféré – et comme le temps, on en a à revendre, il ne se passe pas dix minutes sans qu'on se balance des vannes dans la gueule. Il est très doué à ce petit jeu-là, je me demande bien avec qui il a pu bosser son sens de l'humour, dans son donjon. Le dragon ?

Ce qui m'amène à d'autres sujets voisins.

- Pourquoi t'as été enfermé là-dedans ?

J'ai déjà remarqué qu'il n'aime pas parler de lui, mais pour le coup, je ne lui laisse pas d'échappatoire, alors il répond avec son inaltérable sourire :

- Parce que j'étais un peu trop doué en magie...

- J'vois pas le rapport.

- Le rapport, Kuro-min, c'est que certaines personnes, comme par exemple le roi mon oncle, se sont senties menacées par mes dons, et donc ont décidé de m'enfermer pour que je ne pique pas leur trône.

- Ah bon... T'avais quel âge ? Seize ans, dix-sept ans ? D'ailleurs t'as quel âge, là ?

- J'ai vingt-et-un ans...

Oh tain, il est à peine plus jeune que moi en fait ! Ça fout les jetons.

- Ah bon, alors ça fait cinq ans que t'es enfermé dans ce donjon ?

- Pas vraiment, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Ils m'y ont enfermé bien avant que j'aie dix-sept ans.

- Ah ? Douze ans ?

- Non, six ans.

- Six...

SIX ANS ?

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Pour une fois, pas le moins du monde, répond-il avec son sourire Colgate (il partage au moins déjà ça avec Ashura...)

- Tu veux me faire gober qu'à six ans, t'étais assez puissant pour piquer le trône de ton oncle ?

- Oh, moi, je ne l'aurais pas fait, dit-il avec bonne humeur. Ça ne m'intéressait pas – d'ailleurs, c'est toujours pas mon truc. C'est juste qu'avec mon frère jumeau, on avait assez de pouvoir pour le faire.

- T'as un frère jumeau ? Il est où ?

- Il est mort, la famille de mon oncle l'a tué au moment où ils m'ont enfermé dans le donjon.

Il débite ses horreurs avec un sourire inaltérable, et je le fixe, bouche bée...

- T'es en train de me raconter des craques là...?

Princesse couillue, magicien, et maintenant mythomane, le compte est bon.

- C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai.

Et pendant un bref instant, le sourire vacille de son visage et ses yeux bleus s'assombrissent – et c'est là que je réalise qu'il me dit la vérité.

- Mais c'est pas la peine de me prendre en pitié, ajoute-t-il très vite. J'ai horreur de ça.

Je hausse les épaules – ça tombe bien, moi et la pitié, on est pas très proches. Mais j'ai quand même une sorte de respect pour lui, d'avoir enduré tout ça...

- ... Et là du coup, j'ai sorti ma botte secrète et PAN ! et le mec tu vois, il a pas tenu dix minutes après ça ! Alors du coup, j'ai pris mon épée et je lui ai...

Et ça, c'est la voix de bourrique de Shao l'âne qui interrompt le silence gêné qui s'était installé. Fye se met à rire, et moi je me dis que non – l'être pour qui j'ai le plus de respect, en fait, c'est Saku-rat, qui écoute ses débilités depuis une heure sans broncher. Mieux, elle a l'air d'apprécier, si on en croit sa gueule de rat qui dodeline de droite à gauche comme pour opiner à ses propos.

- Pourquoi t'as pris ce rat avec toi ? je demande au blond.

- C'était la seule à qui je pouvais parler, pendant ma captivité, dit-il avec un sourire penaud.

Et là, mon respect envers la bête s'accroît encore plus...

.oOo.

Lestés d'une follasse de prince et d'un rat qui a la taille d'un matou nourri trois fois par jour au whiskas, le trajet de retour se déroule beaucoup plus lentement que l'aller. Lorsqu'on s'arrête pour notre premier arrêt nocturne, on a atteint les terres plus fertiles où poussent l'herbe et les arbres, mais au loin, on aperçoit encore l'affreux château sur ses ares de terre brûlée, qui se dresse, menaçant, comme hanté, et mine de rien, je suis soulagé de ne plus être dans ses environs. J'ai pas peur de ce que je peux buter – mais les fantômes et tous ces trucs immatériels, ça m'a jamais vraiment botté.

Enfin pour l'heure, c'est pas le problème – et j'espère que ça continuera à ne pas l'être – et la fausse princesse se montre rudement efficace quand il s'agit de créer un feu sans allumettes ni rien. Il se penche un peu vers le bois amassé, frappe dans ses mains, et l'instant d'après, un feu magnifique ronfle devant nous, ses flammèches montant aussi haut que Shao l'âne.

- Pratique, je commente.

- Ça m'a bien servi durant les nuits d'hiver glaciales, au château, dit-il avec un sourire en apparence insouciant.

Le soleil est sur le point de se coucher, et au fond du ciel, les premières étoiles apparaissent. Le magicien se laisse tomber sur l'herbe et contemple le tout avec un ravissement presque palpable.

- C'est la première nuit que je passe à l'extérieur du château depuis...

Silence. Réflexion. Et finalement, un petit rire idiot :

- J'ai la flemme de compter !

Je lève les yeux au ciel – ce que j'ai tôt fait de regretter, parce que dans l'intervalle, mon bout de viande de dragon (merci à Fye qui a pensé à faire des réserves avant de partir) vient de se faire joliment subtiliser par Shao l'âne – qui pensait sans doute œuvrer en toute discrétion.

- HEY la bourrique, non mais tu rêves, là !

Bon ok, la viande de dragon, ça a un vieux goût de semelle de chaussure – et encore, uniquement celles portées pendant plus de trois ans – mais c'est la seule bouffe qu'on ait et j'ai faim.

- Ch'ai 'ien fait ! tente de se défendre l'âne.

- Mais bien sûr, t'as rien fait, et le truc que t'as dans la bouche, c'est un morceau de mes fesses peut-être ?

- Y'ahé 'as ton 'om 'arqué defus !

- "Y'avait pas ton nom marqué dessus", me traduit Fye, que le spectacle intéresse grandement. Kuro-chan, je peux les manger moi tes fesses ?

Un meurtre plus tard, je me retourne vers l'âne, qui a profité de la diversion pour avaler son bout de viande. _Mon_ bout de viande.

- Le crime ne restera pas impuni, j'aime autant te le dire tout de suite, l'âne...

- Tu prends tout trop à cœur ! dit-il avec un ton philosophique qui m'exaspère au plus haut point.

- Tant mieux, comme ça toi, tu pourras tout prendre dans la gueule, on se complète.

Finalement, les menaces faisant leur effet, l'âne choisit de s'éloigner prudemment de ma proximité, et embarque la pauvre Saku-rat avec lui pour une petite séance unilatérale de psychothérapie.

- On arrivera quand au château de mon prince charmant ? demande Fye, qui a terminé son repas et qui s'est allongé dans l'herbe à nouveau.

- Je ne sais pas. Au moins une semaine, au train où on va...

- Il est comment, mon prince ?

Je me retiens de grincer des dents – heureusement, il ne le voit pas, vu qu'il a les yeux rivés sur les étoiles. Il est un peu idiot et trop bavard (même s'il est loin, très loin d'égaler la bourrique), mais il est pas méchant, et je m'en voudrais de détruire ses illusions si tôt...

- Déjà, il est pas prince, il est roi...

J'attends une réponse, mais il reste silencieux. Visiblement, il ne va pas me laisser m'en tirer à si bon compte...

- Il est trèèès beau et trèèès classe, oh, et il a un château trèèès grand et il est trèèès riche...

- ...Tu le détestes, quoi.

Tiens, il m'a grillé. Je me demande bien pourquoi.

- Oui, enfin, tu l'aimeras peut-être, toi. J'espère pour toi que ça sera le cas, d'ailleurs, si t'es censé te marier avec lui...

Projet qui risque de tomber à l'eau une fois qu'Ashura aura remarqué le bonus trois-pièces de sa princesse, mais enfin, à chaque heure suffit sa peine. Quant au blond, il ne répond pas tout de suite, et son silence n'augure rien de bon pour Ashura, à mon avis.

- Pourquoi il n'est pas venu lui-même me chercher, s'il voulait se marier avec moi ? finit-il par demander.

- Oh, euh... ben, il était très occupé avec euh, les affaires du palais...?

Il se tait à nouveau, et je comprends que j'ai réussi à le faire détester Ashura avant même qu'ils ne se soient vus une fois. Le mariage part sous les meilleurs auspices, on dirait. Bravo moi.

- Il s'appelle comment ?

- Ashura.

- C'est un beau nom, souffle-t-il, pensif.

Vrai, et c'est bien la seule chose dont cet imbécile de roi puisse être fier...

- Hé, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me dépêcher d'aller le retrouver, dit-il avec un petit rire. Et si on prenait notre temps pour rentrer ?

- De toute façon, on aura pas trop le choix, vu que toi et le rat vous vous déplacez à la vitesse d'une mémé handicapée.

Il me fait un grand sourire ravi – mais pas la peine de me regarder comme ça moi, j'y suis pour rien ! ça me fait tout drôle dans les genoux quand il fait ça... – et il se redresse.

- Je vais aller faire un tour. Tu restes près du feu, Kuro-pon ?

- Ouais. Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

Avec un sourire léger, il me fait un signe de la main et s'échappe dans la nature, aussi vif qu'une gazelle. Certainement, il doit avoir besoin de se dépenser après avoir passé tant d'années dans un donjon...

Avec un soupir satisfait, je m'allonge par terre et je contemple les étoiles, qui apparaissent les unes après les autres. Belle soirée en perspective...

.oOo.

Il n'en finira jamais, ce voyage… Quatre jours déjà et on a à peine parcouru la moitié du chemin. Est-ce que c'est vraiment de la faute du mage qui se traîne, ou est-ce que c'est parce que la bourrique ralentit son allure à force de raconter sa vie à la pauvre bestiole sur son dos ? Quoi qu'il en soit, on avance à la vitesse d'un escargot malade.

Mais, quelque part… eh bien, ça ne me dérange pas tout à fait. Ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas eu à subir la compagnie d'autres gens pendant des jours entiers. Pour être tout à fait franc, je pensais que le choc serait plus violent – du genre, un meurtre au bout de deux petits jours – mais non, j'ai réussi à les supporter, et mieux, j'en viens même à les apprécier. Oh, bien sûr, la princesse est une pipelette, et la bourrique encore pire – quant à l'autre bestiole, qui a l'inestimable qualité de ne pas être dotée de la parole, son odeur de phoque avarié constitue un sérieux problème. Mais on apprend à vivre avec. Le mage, quand il n'est pas en train de faire le mariole, peut se révéler de bonne compagnie. C'est plus dur avec l'âne, mais du moment qu'il ne me colle pas au train 24h sur 24, je peux faire avec. Et le rat, si je ne l'approche pas, ça va.

Reste, tout de même, qu'ils sont une bande bien étrange. On a pas encore atteint les terres habitées, mais je peux vous dire qu'on ne risque pas de passer inaperçus, tous les quatre. Pour couronner le tout, j'ai l'impression que le mage nous cache quelque chose.

Évidemment, je ne peux pas prétendre tout connaître sur sa vie – encore que l'histoire ne doit pas être longue à écrire, puisqu'il l'a passée presque de A à Z cloîtré dans son trou paumé. Mais il me semble tout de même qu'il nous cache quelque chose. C'est surtout la nuit, en fait. La journée, on fait notre bout de chemin, on papote – ou pas – bref, tout se passe bien, et il est totalement normal. Mais la nuit, il me file entre les doigts.

Je m'en suis rendu compte pour la première fois il y a deux nuits, quand je me suis fait la réflexion qu'il ne serait pas impossible qu'il tente de prendre la tangente, et que je ferais bien de le surveiller un peu. Quand je me suis dit ça, je me suis rendu compte qu'il s'était volatilisé, et impossible de mettre la main dessus de toute la nuit. Il est rentré au petit matin, tout guilleret, et du sang sur les vêtements.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? j'ai crié.

Pas que je sois particulièrement inquiet à son sujet, autant le préciser tout de suite ; mais si la princesse se blesse, c'est sur moi que les problèmes vont retomber.

- Rien, j'ai trébuché, c'est tout !

Je l'ai regardé d'un air suspicieux, parce que le mage ne manque pas d'agilité, en temps normal, et j'ai voulu m'approcher pour laver sa plaie, mais il a obstinément refuser de me laisser l'approcher. C'est vraiment une tête de mule, ce type.

J'ai donc laissé tomber l'affaire, pour me rendre compte la nuit d'après qu'il avait réitéré sa fuite. J'ai guetté toute la nuit, attentif, mais cette fois, lorsqu'il est rentré, il n'y avait plus de sang sur lui.

Le fait qu'il passe toutes ses nuits ailleurs que dans notre camp de fortune ne manque pas de m'intriguer, quoi qu'il en soit. On ne manque de rien : on a de quoi chasser, du feu pour manger, on s'arrête souvent à proximité d'un cours d'eau pour se rafraîchir, la cape du mage nous sert de tente quand il pleut, et parfois même on a la chance de s'arrêter à côté d'une petite cabane abandonnée pour y passer la nuit, même si j'ai une nette tendance à préférer dormir à la belle étoile. Je ne comprends pas ce qui cloche. Où est-ce qu'il s'enfuit toute la nuit ?

Pour en avoir le cœur net, j'ai résolu de le suivre, cette nuit. Je réfléchis à mon plan toute la journée, tellement concentré que je n'écoute même pas ce qu'il me raconte, et que je réponds sans doute complètement à côté de la plaque. Il faut que j'attende qu'il se soit un peu éloigné, mais pas trop, pour ne pas perdre sa trace… L'important, ce sera surtout d'être super discret.

Il y a quand même un truc que je n'avais pas prévu : c'est qu'on ne passe pas deux nuits à guetter, bien éveillé, et deux jours à marcher sans s'arrêter, sans quelques petites conséquences. Et quand on se pose pour la nuit, à peine le repas terminé, je ferme les yeux un instant pour me reposer, et quand je les ouvre à nouveau, je constate avec stupeur que le ciel commence déjà à pâlir, et les étoiles à s'évanouir – le soleil ne va pas tarder à apparaître derrière la colline d'en face.

- Merde !

Je regarde autour de moi. L'âne dort, le rat à ses côtés, dans leur position fétiche ; le mage, lui, il s'est volatilisé. Encore une fois.

Alors j'attends, assis, silencieux. Bien éveillé, cette fois. J'attends le moment où il reviendra, ce qui ne saurait tarder, puisqu'il prend toujours soin de revenir avant le lever du soleil… Je guette. Comme un chasseur surveille sa proie. Je dois absolument découvrir ce qu'il me cache avant notre arrivée au château d'Ashura, sinon, je flaire déjà une montagne d'ennuis pour ma pomme.

J'attends longtemps – du moins, à mes yeux. Peut-être que ça me paraît encore plus long parce que j'ai horreur d'attendre, en général, et c'est vrai que le soleil n'est pas encore levé quand il revient. J'ai quand même perdu au moins une demi-heure de ma vie à attendre, ce qui me met de très mauvaise humeur.

Il est plutôt discret, mais il marche sur une feuille morte, et je lève les yeux vers lui – il doit être à une dizaine de mètres, et il n'a pas remarqué que j'étais réveillé. Il revient vers le camp, lentement, et un instant, je me demande s'il s'agit de la même personne que j'escorte depuis quelques jours : son expression ne pourrait pas être plus différente de celle qu'il aborde habituellement. Ses traits sont las, ses yeux fixés sur le sol, ses lèvres n'esquissent pas la moindre amorce de sourire ; il pousse un long soupir qui ne doit certainement pas vouloir dire à quel point il est heureux d'être de nouveau à l'air libre, à mon avis. Puis il secoue la tête, et lève les yeux – et là, enfin, il me remarque. Je n'ai pas détaché le regard.

- Bonjour.

- Oh, Kuro-chan !

C'est saisissant. En un instant, il s'est métamorphosé : maintenant, il est bien celui qui je vois tous les jours, celui qui ne quitte jamais son sourire stupide et qui a toujours une blague Carambar en réserve dans un coin de son cerveau, celui qui s'enthousiasme pour tout et pour rien, et surtout pour rien. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser – est-ce qu'il s'agit juste d'une petite déprime passagère, ou bien est-ce que j'ai là un hypocrite en puissance ?

- Tu étais où ?

- Juste parti me soulager un peu, il répond avec un sourire où se lit toute l'innocence du monde.

- Ah ouais. Depuis la tombée de la nuit ? Tu devais avoir sacrément besoin.

Son sourire se fige – son masque se craquelle. Un instant, je crois percevoir une foule de sentiments, là derrière, et inconsciemment, je tends le cou pour essayer d'en saisir le plus possible – mais c'est déjà fini. Il a retrouvé son expression souriante, et tout s'est effacé avant que j'aie eu le temps de cligner des yeux.

- On ne peut rien te cacher, hein ? dit-il avec un petit rire cristallin. Je suis parti me balader. J'aime bien me balader pendant la nuit.

Je lui jette un regard suspicieux, et il me fixe jusqu'au fond des pupilles, l'air convaincu de son mensonge. Moi, je ne suis pas le premier venu, et je ne vais certainement pas me laisser duper par son air angélique. Je me lève, silencieusement, et peut-être qu'il perçoit la menace, parce que de là où il s'est arrêté, à quelques mètres de moi, je le sens se raidir – est-ce qu'il pense que je vais le frapper ? Ma menace est d'un autre genre :

- Avant qu'on soit arrivés, j'aurai découvert ce que tu caches, j'aime autant te le dire tout de suite. Pas question que je livre à Ashura une princesse à problèmes.

Il sourit, l'air un peu mal à l'aise.

- J'en prendrai la responsabilité, si c'est le cas.

- Arrête ça et dis-moi ce que tu caches !

- Non, rétorque-t-il, buté.

- Je vais te suivre toutes les nuits pour découvrir ton secret, je t'avertis…

- Tu peux toujours essayer. Mais au cas où tu ne t'en souviendrais pas, je suis encore un magicien… J'ai largement de quoi te faire laisser tomber, si tu ne veux pas le faire toi-même. Je pourrais même effacer tous tes souvenirs, là maintenant, si je le voulais…

- Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi tu le fais pas, alors ?

Ça y est, il a réussi à m'énerver – et il me fixe, l'air mi-agacé, mi-embarrassé.

- Parce que tu trouverais ça bizarre d'avoir fait le chemin avec moi et les deux autres ces derniers jours et de ne pas t'en rappeler…

Je le fixe, ulcéré. Je réussis toujours à obtenir gain de cause d'habitude (enfin, sauf avec Tomoyo, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire). Que ce soit par la force ou pas la ruse, je réussis toujours à venir à mes fins. J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. Là, ce blond détient un secret que je veux absolument connaître, et qui pèsera sans doute lourd dans la balance de la réussite de ma mission, et il ne veut rien me dire – c'est terriblement frustrant ! Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'approche encore d'un pas. Il est plus petit que moi, je peux peut-être essayer de lui faire peur en le regardant d'au-dessus.

Non, évidemment. Il me rend mon regard, l'air pas du tout effrayé – voire même légèrement moqueur, ce qui m'irrite encore plus.

- C'est inutile, Kuro-chan… C'est inutile…

Il murmure, et même encore moins que ça ; le fait que je puisse l'entendre malgré tout tient du miracle, ou d'une distance règlementaire beaucoup trop réduite. Je parviens même à distinguer les nuances de bleu dans ses yeux… Et son souffle sur mes lèvres…

Ouh la ! Il est temps de se reculer – qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer, là ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu le fil pendant quelques instants. Il y a trois secondes, j'étais bien loin de lui, et ensuite, brusquement, j'étais tout près, beaucoup trop près, et le courant électrique qui passait entre nous était certainement dû à la colère, n'est-ce pas ? Rien que de la colère…

Il détourne le regard, l'air aussi mal à l'aise que moi, et je le maudis. Tout serait tombé dans l'oubli s'il avait fait un de ses sourires habituels, et je me serais dit que c'était dans ma tête, tout ça. Mais non ; il se détourne, c'est qu'il l'a ressenti comme moi. Ce truc bizarre… De la colère, rien d'autre. De la colère…

Est-ce que les lèvres d'un mec peuvent paraître tentantes, quand on le regarde avec colère ? J'ai un champ d'expérience très réduit, mais il me semble que c'est rarement le cas.

Je ne sais pas quoi en penser… Alors j'adopte une solution simple : je laisse tomber pour le moment. Je m'occupe d'autre chose. D'ailleurs, il est temps de réveiller le mulet et la bestiole, une nouvelle journée commence et on est pas en avance.

Retour à la normale, et plus vite que ça.

.oOo.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour le chapitre 2 mes braves ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu.<p>

Pour me motiver à écrire la fin, n'hésitez pas à me mettre des coups de pieds au cul.

Je me montrerai digne de l'honneur reçu.

Sur ce, je vous salue !


	3. Chapter 3

Mes braves, merci pour vos reviews si nombreuses ! J'ai honte, j'ai toujours pas fini cette fic. Et ce chapitre est le dernier de ceux que j'avais en avance, va donc falloir que je me bouge un peu le fion. Merci pour tous vos coups de pieds, j'ai pas su m'asseoir pendant deux semaines, c'était du lourd ! N'hésitez pas à remettre ça si le cœur vous en dit, c'est toujours un plaisir.

Mes anonychous, je vous réponse-à-reviewte !

Misi-chan : Merci ! XD Contente que t'aimes Shao l'âne ruhu. xD Pour l'histoire de Shrek, même si je voulais coller, ça serait pas forcément possible... Mais bon, je préfère prendre mes distances de temps en temps, c'est plus facile à gérer 8D Sinon pour Fye j'en dis pas plus, tu le découvriras en temps et en heure huhu. :D

Voici donc le chapitre 3 ! Profitez, je sais pas quand arrivera le prochain, parce que ma flemmardise est réglée sur "niveau maximal" ces derniers temps...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>.oOo.<p>

Il règne un silence inhabituel sur le convoi. Je ne pensais pas Shao l'âne perspicace au point de deviner qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz ; je croyais qu'il continuerait à raconter sa vie de long en large et en travers à Saku-rat, mais les deux bestiaux ont pigé remarquablement vite que quelque chose clochait – instinct animal ? En même temps, il faut dire que le mage silencieux, c'est un exploit aussi, en soi. Le voir renouveler cet exploit pendant plusieurs heures leur a certainement paru inquiétant.

Alors, nous marchons, sans que je puisse savoir s'il faut attribuer la cause du mutisme du blond à notre aparté de ce matin, ou à la silhouette du château d'Ashura qui s'est brutalement ancré dans notre champ de vision après qu'on ait dépassé une vicieuse colline.

- Y'a un truc qui va pas, Fye ?

Ça fait depuis quelques heures maintenant que Shao essaie de lui tirer les vers du nez, sans succès jusqu'à présent – mais le bougre d'âne ne se décourage pas, et poser la question tous les quarts d'heure lui est visiblement apparu comme un moyen aux chances de succès élevées. Par contre, il n'avait pas prévu qu'il pouvait également déclencher des envies de meurtre avec sa technique, et je le fixe d'un œil torve, en m'efforçant de rester calme. Plus que quelques heures, mon bon Kuro… Quelques heures à le supporter. Et c'est tout.

Étonnamment, au bout d'une centaine de fois à se voir poser la question, le blond finit par céder.

- Ça va, merci, il répond. C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie d'arriver très vite à ce château…

Alors c'était bien ça, finalement. M'enfin, si c'était l'autre solution, il ne le dirait sans doute pas à cette langue pendue de mulet, qui, tout content d'avoir enfin obtenu une réponse, s'exclame :

- On peut ralentir le pas pour profiter encore un peu !

Je fais semblant de ne pas remarquer le regard d'espoir que lui jette le mage. Je fais semblant de ne pas voir que c'est ce qu'ils désirent tous. À la place, je réponds durement :

- Certainement pas. Si tu crois que j'ai envie de passer plus de temps avec vous, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, l'âne…

Enfin, pour autant qu'un âne puisse se fourrer le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

- Moi, je livre mon colis, et je me casse. Je rentre chez moi. J'ai pas plus envie que ça de faire durer la torture. C'est pas compris dans les termes du contrat.

Je n'ai même pas encore fini ma phrase que je regrette déjà mes paroles. Shao l'âne me regarde d'un air abasourdi, Fye détourne le regard – j'ai l'impression que même Saku-rat me jette un regard désapprobateur. Je voudrais revenir dans le temps, revenir à hier, avant qu'il ne me vienne à l'idée de me mêler de la vie privée de Fye et faire foirer toute l'ambiance du groupe. Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en moque, après tout, qu'il cache un truc ou pas ? La réaction d'Ashura ne pourra pas être pire que celle qu'il aura quand il découvrira que je lui rapporté un garçon au lieu d'une fille. Même si, en soi, c'était à lui de vérifier ses infos…

- Tu penses vraiment ça, Kurogane ? demande l'âne, qui a l'air profondément choqué.

S'il y a un truc que je n'ai jamais su faire, c'est m'excuser, même quand je suis parfaitement conscient d'être en tort. Alors je me contente de hausser les épaules, et je les distance tous de quelques mètres. Peu de temps auparavant, je n'aurais vraiment eu qu'une seule idée en tête : celle de retrouver ma piaule, mon canapé et ma tranquillité. Là, j'ai comme l'impression que le retour à la maison, s'il se passe tel que je l'ai décrit, va s'accompagner d'un léger sentiment d'amertume.

Merde. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu changer, en si peu de jours, pourtant ?

Le silence qui accompagne notre marche se fait encore plus lourd après ma charmante réflexion, et personne n'arrive à penser à autre chose qu'au château qui se rapproche de plus en plus. Finalement, incapable de supporter plus longtemps l'ambiance pesante qui règne, je m'arrête, et je déclare d'un ton ferme :

- On va s'arrêter pour la nuit.

Ils me regardent tous d'un air stupéfait, les yeux écarquillés, et c'est Shao l'âne qui répond :

- Maintenant ? Mais il est que 17h…

- Je suis fatigué, je grommelle. Pas de discussion.

Mais c'est gagné : ils échangent un regard éclatant, et Shao l'âne, qui vient de retrouver d'un coup toute sa vitalité (dommage…) s'exclame :

- Je vais chercher du bois pour le feu !

- Et moi je vais nous trouver un peu de nourriture, ajoute Fye, qui a l'air suprêmement soulagé.

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire ouf qu'ils se sont déjà volatilisés, craignant sans doute que je ne change d'avis s'ils ne préparent pas le campement assez vite. Étouffant un soupir, je me laisse tomber sur le sol, le katana à côté de moi, et je jette un regard à Saku-rat, qui ne m'a pas lâché de ses petits yeux noirs.

- Quoi ? J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour me faire pardonner. Si t'es pas contente, tu peux toujours aller voir ailleurs.

Comme si elle me comprenait, elle pousse des petits cris – j'imagine que ça doit être sa forme de communication – et s'approche, jusqu'à venir se poser sur mes pieds, les yeux fixés sur moi, et je lui rends son regard, intrigué. Je comprends pourquoi Fye a eu l'impression d'avoir un vrai compagnon pendant sa captivité : cette bestiole-là, quand elle vous regarde, on dirait vraiment qu'elle est dotée, sinon d'intelligence, d'une certaine compréhension.

Du coup, je me sens presque obligé de m'expliquer.

- C'est pas que je voulais être méchant envers eux, mais moi et le social, ça fait deux. Et si je lui ramène pas sa princesse, le roi pourrait bien me condamner à mort, tu sais. Il est le genre de taré à pouvoir faire ça. Même si je me demande ce qu'il va me faire quand il verra que l'autre est un mec…

La bête me fixe en silence, attentive – du moins on dirait. Pas besoin de se demander pourquoi l'âne passe ses journées à lui raconter sa vie : il y a une surprenante qualité d'auditeur chez cette bestiole. C'est presque sans m'en rendre compte que je continue :

- C'est pas que j'aie _vraiment_ envie de le laisser partir… En plus, Ashura est un crétin fini, et ça me fait mal au cul de lui amener sur un plateau, mais… J'ai pas trop le choix. À moins de vouloir passer le reste de mes jours en fuite. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait la rancune facile, ce roi.

Saku-rat ne me lâche pas du regard, l'air de m'inciter à continuer, et je soupire :

- C'est vrai que… Je commence à l'apprécier. Il est sympa… et ça lui arrive même de dire des trucs drôles.

Et puis, ses cheveux sont très blonds et ses yeux sont très bleus, et ça m'a toujours fait bizarre quelque part dans la poitrine quand il posait son regard sur moi. Ou bien quand il souriait et que ça me faisait mou dans les genoux. J'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi…

- Il est cool, finalement, et ça me plaît pas trop de le lâcher dans la cage aux lions, mais…

Les yeux noirs de la rate sont si expressifs que j'ai presque l'impression de pouvoir les déchiffrer.

- Le garder avec moi ? Pas possible, ça, tu le sais… Et en plus, Shao l'âne est mandaté par le roi pour éviter que ça n'arrive. Pas que je l'aurais voulu, de toute façon, mais… Quoi ? Shao l'âne pourrait trahir le roi parce qu'il nous considère comme ses amis ? Ouais, mais les amis, ça va ça vient, hein ! Moi, j'ai déjà donné. En plus, qui voudrait être ami avec une bourrique aussi têtue ? Ouais, je sais que c'est pas le problème… Nan, je… Enfin, ça m'embête mais j'ai pas le choix, voilà. Faut que je le livre. J'le délivre, et je le livre. C'était le contrat pour que je récupère mon bout de terrain débarrassé des gêneurs.

Un instant, une image s'impose : moi dans ma propriété, avec les autres en bout de terrain, en train de camper, Nunnally, Sayoko-san et les autres… En train de faire un barbecue, un soir d'été, sous le ciel aux innombrables étoiles – et Fye qui serait là, en train de rire avec les autres et d'amuser la galerie avec ses tours de magie… Le clan des hors-la-loi. Ça pourrait être sympa…

Non non, qu'est-ce que je raconte. S'il y a des "autres", ça ne peut pas être "sympa". Le bonheur, le vrai, il s'atteint avec la solitude, et rien d'autre. Et certainement pas des braillards amochés comme ceux qui ont débarqué sur mon terrain ce jour-là.

Toutefois, je repense à la façon dont Nunnally m'a conduit au château – elle était vraiment gentille, malgré tout… Même s'il ne suffit pas d'être gentil pour la cohabitation soit possible, j'en suis bien conscient. Et puis, maintenant que j'y pense, eux non plus n'ont pas envie de rester sur mes terres. Le marché que j'ai passé avec Ashura les ramènera chez eux, l'endroit où ils ont réellement envie d'être, à mon avis – et c'est malheureusement une raison de plus pour sacrifier le blond. Je marmonne à Saku-rat :

- Je ne peux pas, tu sais… C'est pas juste pour moi. J'ai pas le droit. Et puis, il sera peut-être très heureux avec Ashura, après tout…

J'ai de très sérieux doutes concernant cette dernière affirmation, n'empêche…

Puis les deux loustics reviennent l'un après l'autre de leurs expéditions, l'âne avec du bois qu'il transporte tant bien que mal, et le mage avec du poisson, et j'arrête de raconter ma vie à la bestiole, qui de toute façon, va se jeter dans les bras du blond – les poissons qu'il transporte doivent avoir un certain rapport avec son élan d'affection, à mon avis.

Ils ont l'air de m'avoir pardonné ma phrase totalement dénuée de délicatesse, et le sujet n'est pas abordé de tout le repas, même si je crois percevoir parfois de la mélancolie dans leur deux regards. La fin est proche, c'est un fait. Même moi, inconsciemment, je savoure ce qui sera notre dernière soirée tous ensemble. Le feu crépite, la nature s'endort petit à petit, les étoiles apparaissent une à une dans le ciel, et l'apaisement qui s'empare de nous une fois le repas terminé, mêlé de nostalgie, confère à la scène une ambiance tout à fait particulière.

L'âne s'endort devant le feu, Saku-rat nichée contre lui, et moi je fixe les flammes en silence, en écoutant les criquets qui ne s'arrêtent jamais de chanter, même la nuit. Le mage, assis en face, a les yeux également posés sur le feu, que je vois danser dans son regard. Pour une fois, il ne sourit pas, mais il n'a pas non plus cette expression de découragement que je lui ai découverte à son retour au camp, ce matin. Il n'a pas oublié qu'il avait du public. On reste assis en silence pendant un très long moment, puis, brusquement, il se lève, et il me regarde. Il y a un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, cette fois, même si ses yeux restent indéchiffrables.

- J'ai découvert un endroit sympa, en allant chercher du poisson tout à l'heure. Tu veux que je te montre ?

J'ai comme dans l'idée que ce n'est pas une question à laquelle il faut répondre par la négative – aussi, je me lève, et je hoche la tête en silence. Alors, laissant là Shao l'âne et Saku-rat qui dorment du sommeil du juste, il m'entraîne plus loin, me fait passer par des petits sentiers et des clairières paisibles, me fait traverser une rivière sur des pierres posées en travers, me fait grimper et grimper encore ; et finalement, il se tourne vers moi avec un sourire, tandis que je découvre, au sortir d'un buisson, l'endroit qu'il voulait me montrer : une grosse dalle de pierre lisse, sur laquelle je m'avance, pour découvrir une vue imprenable sur le paysage, à vingt ou trente mètres en contrebas. Il y a la rivière éclairée par la lune qui serpente doucement au creux de la colline, et notre campement bien visible avec son feu – j'avance le cou pour mieux le distinguer, avant de vite me reculer ; c'est à pic, derrière l'extrémité de la dalle, et je n'ai pas encore envie de mourir.

- Plutôt sympa, non ? demande le blond avec un sourire. Et très tranquille.

De toute façon, tout est très tranquille, par ici – ça a beau faire quelques jours qu'on est en route, à traverser des plaines arides et des collines verdoyantes, on a encore croisé presque personne. Si je ne disposais pas, en cet instant même, d'une vue imprenable sur le château d'Ashura, tapi au creux d'une colline, et sur la ville qui est collée contre lui comme s'il avait froid, je pourrais nous croire seuls au monde.

Tranquillement, le blond s'avance sur la pierre, et s'assoit sur le rebord, ses jambes balançant dans le vide, tandis que moi, pas rassuré, je m'exclame :

- T'assois pas là, t'es fou ! Tu risques de tomber !

- Mais non, dit-il calmement. Ça penche vers l'arrière, je ne risque rien. Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ?

- Tu fais pas le con, hein ? je menace. Si tu te jettes dans le vide, ça va mal se passer.

- Si je voulais me suicider, je l'aurais fait pendant ma captivité, il répond avec son sourire tranquille. Tu t'assois à côté de moi ?

Comme ce n'est pas tout à fait dépourvu de logique, ce qu'il dit là, je finis par accepter de m'installer à sa droite, prudemment.

- Merde, c'est vachement haut, je balbutie en constatant le vide qui s'étend sous mes pieds.

Un pas de travers sur la dalle glissante, et c'est un aller direct pour l'au-delà. Je me ramène un peu en arrière, et je m'installe en lotus, pour ne pas laisser mes jambes à la merci du vide. Le mage, lui, n'a l'air nullement dérangé par le danger, et il balance ses jambes tranquillement, comme un gamin sur une balançoire. Il a pas intérêt à les balancer trop fort s'il ne veut pas laisser tomber ses pompes, par contre – je lui dis, à mi-voix, comme pour ne pas provoquer le mauvais sort, et il se met à rire doucement.

- Tu t'inquiètes drôlement, Kuro-chan. Détends-toi un peu, je vais pas les perdre. Regarde, t'as vu la lune ?

Il a le nez levé vers le ciel, et je me tourne vers l'objet de son attention, qui brille particulièrement fort ce soir. Elle m'a l'air plus proche que jamais, sans que je sache si c'est parce que je suis situé sur une hauteur ou si c'est juste une illusion.

- C'est plutôt romantique, comme ambiance, tu trouves pas ?

Le blond me fixe d'un air mutin, et je lui rends un regard suspicieux – j'ai pas vraiment besoin que l'ambiance soit romantique ! Méfiant, je lui demande :

- Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ?

- Je voulais juste profiter de ma dernière soirée avec toi, dit-il. Demain, on arrivera à destination…

Il pose son regard sur le château, où Ashura attend certainement notre retour, et je l'entends étouffer un soupir.

- Je préfèrerais rester avec toi, murmure-t-il d'une voix si faible que je l'entends à peine.

J'ai une drôle de sensation dans le ventre à ces mots, une contraction que je n'arrive pas vraiment à situer, et encore moins à expliquer.

- C'est impossible, je marmonne, pas très fier de moi.

- Je sais… Tu me livres, c'est ton contrat. J'avais entendu… Mais bon, j'espérais que peut-être…

Il ne termine pas sa phrase, et je n'ajoute rien non plus – c'est inutile. J'y ai déjà réfléchi : il n'y a pas de solution possible. Je le sais, et pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir mal, à y penser. Tout énervant qu'il soit, le mage ne mérite pas ça. Et si Ashura le voulait vraiment pour lui, rien n'empêchait qu'il aille le chercher lui-même, au lieu de déléguer la tâche à un tiers…

- Je me suis bien amusé, avec toi, dit soudain le blond, en m'arrachant à mes pensées. C'était tellement marrant d'essayer de te mettre en colère et d'y arriver sans effort. Tu es tellement susceptible…

- Eh ! je grommelle, les poils hérissés. Tu ferais mieux de la fermer, ou je te pousse dans le vide.

Nullement impressionné par la menace, il sourit, et se tourne vers moi.

- Et puis, c'est toi qui es venu me chercher dans le château… Tu étais le premier être vivant que je voyais depuis des années, à part Saku-rat et le dragon. J'ai… je… Enfin…

Il rougit, brusquement, et je ne m'explique pas ce qui se passe dans sa tête pour être la cause d'un tel embarras.

- J'étais très content de te voir, murmure-t-il. Ça faisait des années que je m'imaginais la scène, comment quelqu'un viendrait me délivrer, et tout et tout… Bon, évidemment, t'as fait sauter la porte et tu m'as embarqué sur tes épaules, c'était beaucoup moins romantique que ce que j'imaginais, mais bon.

J'esquisse un sourire en coin, amusé. C'est vrai que ça n'avait rien de très traditionnel, comme façon de faire, mais j'emmerde les traditions.

- Par contre, murmure-t-il à voix, t'étais aussi canon que ce que je m'étais imaginé. Voire plus…

Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi il rougit – et avec horreur, je pense que je ne dois pas en être très loin moi non plus ; et pour la première fois, je me dis que c'était peut-être pour me faire ce genre de déclarations qu'il m'a emmené dans cet endroit si spécial, et je – aussi tentant que ça puisse être (_tentant ? _), ce n'est pas _moi_ qui suis censé recevoir ce genre de phrase… Je lève la main pour l'arrêter.

- Écoute, le roi… demain…

- Je sais, il me coupe amèrement. Je sais que c'est au roi que je devrais dire ça. Mais c'est toi qui es venu, et qui a bravé les dangers et les difficultés pour moi…

Tu parles – en guise de dangers, il y avait un dragon énorme, mais endormi, et un pont suspendu, mais solide malgré tout ; quant aux difficultés, la principale d'entre elle était un âne doté de parole qu'effectivement, j'ai eu le plus grand mal à ne pas buter. En dehors de ça, le seul danger rencontré, c'est un sanglier au détour d'un chemin de forêt, qui, ayant apparemment passé une nuit bien agitée, nous a ronflé au visage. Tu parles d'une quête dangereuse…

- Et je… c'est avec toi que j'ai fait le voyage, pas avec lui, continue le mage, et…

- Chut – écoute, n'en dis pas plus. Je ne peux pas écouter la suite.

Il enlève ses pieds du vide et s'assoit sur ses genoux, totalement tourné vers moi, les yeux remplis d'une tristesse insondable.

- Pourquoi il t'a envoyé toi ? il demande. Pourquoi il n'est pas venu lui-même ? Ça n'aurait pas été aussi dur si je n'avais pas fait ta connaissance…

Je donnerais tout pour le faire taire – il ne se rend pas compte que ce qu'il est en train de dire nous est aussi nocif à l'un qu'à l'autre. Comment faire ? Il faut que je trouve un moyen d'arrêter ce flot de paroles…

- J'aurais voulu que ce soit toi, le roi… Pas lui…

Il faut absolument qu'il arrête – presque paniqué, je pose ma main sur ses lèvres, pour l'empêcher d'en dire plus, et le silence retombe sur nous. Ses yeux bleus sont posés sur moi, si brillants qu'il doit y avoir quelques larmes qui se nichent là dessous ; et subitement, je prends conscience de la situation, avec la sensation de ses lèvres dans le creux de ma main, et ça me fout comme un coup de poing dans les tripes.

Ses yeux sont grands ouverts, et ne me quittent pas – c'est sans doute fait exprès. Je n'arrive pas à me détacher de son regard hypnotique, et mes pensées s'évanouissent lentement dans une sorte de néant brumeux – je me dis vaguement qu'il doit sans doute y avoir de la magie là-dessous, mais cette réflexion ne tarde pas non plus à sombrer dans les limbes de mon cerveau.

J'enlève ma main, doucement, dans le silence le plus absolu – même les criquets ont arrêté de chanter, même la nature s'est tue, et je regrette aussitôt mon geste ; ça allait mieux quand je ne voyais pas ses lèvres. Maintenant que je les distingue avec netteté, c'est d'autant plus compliqué de leur échapper…

Et lui, le blond, il avance doucement la tête vers moi – il faut que je résiste, il le faut, il le faut – merde, je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir jamais connu quelque chose d'aussi tentant…

Et si je me laisser aller, juste un peu…? Juste pour cette nuit, avant que notre rencontre ne retombe dans l'oubli, avant que chacun s'en aille de son côté ? Juste un souvenir de lui un peu plus concret que ses blagues Carambar et ses surnoms idiots…

Juste un peu…

Ce sont ses lèvres qui effleurent les miennes en premier, et qui s'y posent doucement, comme un papillon qui se pose sur une fleur, en toute délicatesse – et je le laisse faire, dans le silence le plus total – la seule chose que j'entends, c'est son souffle contre le mien, et le bruit de mon cœur, qui bat sourdement la cadence, et qui résonne dans mes oreilles…

Il s'avance, à genoux, et il glisse ses bras autour de mon cou – et pour la première fois, j'ai l'impression, son odeur m'enveloppe, une odeur qui n'appartient qu'à lui, et qui se charge avec autant d'efficacité que ses lèvres de faire fondre mes entrailles pour les changer en plomb.

Il m'a fait venir dans cet endroit exprès pour ça, j'en suis sûr…

Mais bon, si c'est ce qu'il veut… Et je mentirais en disant que je n'en ai pas envie non plus.

Alors je l'embrasse, à mon tour – mais lui, il fait des baisers papillon, insaisissables ; moi, ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai embrassé personne, et j'ai besoin de concret, j'ai besoin de plus que ça… Je l'attire contre moi, un peu brutalement, peut-être, pour lui faire comprendre que _ma_ conception d'un baiser, ce ne sont pas des lèvres qui se touchent et on n'en parle plus ; moi, j'y mets tout, ma langue, mes tripes, mon âme… Il a voulu jouer à ce petit jeu, eh bien, ça lui apprendra.

Enfin, je risque peut-être me brûler quelques plumes également, dans l'affaire…

C'est lui qui finit par se reculer en premier, et je me demande rapidement si je lui ai fait peur en prenant la chose tant à cœur – mais à voir son regard et les paillettes qui dansent dedans, à mon avis, c'est sans doute l'effet inverse qui s'est produit, et je commence doucement à regretter de lui avoir cédé.

- Kuro-chan…

- M'appelle pas Kuro-chan dans un moment pareil, bon sang…

Il sourit, et j'ai la vague impression que ses mains tremblent un peu. Merde, on dirait que j'ai déclenché – enfin, qu'_il_ a déclenché… enfin bon, qu'on a déclenché quelque chose de bien plus puissant que nous.

- C'est la dernière soirée qu'on passe ensemble, murmure-t-il. Tu ne veux pas qu'on essaye de la rendre _vraiment_ inoubliable ?

J'essaye de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il veut dire par là – on s'est embrassés, c'est déjà suffisamment inoubliable comme ça, non ? Mais la force de sa suggestion me frappe comme un coup de poing, et rien que le fait de l'imaginer avec quelques habits en moins, et les joues un peu plus rouges, suffit à me mettre dans un état indicible. Merde, merde, et merde. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, bordel ? Niveau hormones, j'allais très bien, avant de rencontrer ce foutu type.

- T'es pas sérieux, j'espère ?

Il est en train d'enlever doucement ce qui lui tient lieu de chemise, et – si, bordel, il a l'air _parfaitement _sérieux. Je crois que je panique un peu.

- Arrête ça, le mage ! On peut pas faire ça !

- Personne n'en saura rien, dit-il avec un regard suppliant. Je ne le dirai à personne. Ça sera notre secret.

- Moi, je pourrais tout dire !

Il suspend son geste, et me regarde d'un air de gravité insoutenable.

- Kuro-chan, tu m'as déjà offert l'immense bonheur de me libérer de ma prison, et ça valait bien toutes les années que j'y ai passé. Maintenant, tu ne voudrais pas m'offrir juste cette nuit entre nous, pour que je garde de quoi supporter les années de captivité à venir ?

Le salaud – c'est vraiment un coup bas. Il m'a frappé en plein dans la face, avec sa voix déchirante et son air de chien battu. Comment voulez-vous résister ? Surtout que c'est juste avec une question d'éthique que je me bats. Eh bien, au diable l'éthique. Au diable Ashura. S'il ne voulait pas que ça arrive, il n'avait qu'à venir lui-même, et toc. Je capitule.

- C'est bon, t'as gagné.

Il me regarde, l'air rayonnant, et cette expression valait bien que je lui cède, à mon avis… Et brusquement, avant que j'aie eu le temps de faire un geste, il est déjà torse nu, et il n'a pas l'air inquiet du tout – mais moi, c'est la première fois que je le fais avec un mec, bordel… Rien que l'idée me laisse sur le cul – _je suis sur le point de coucher avec un mec_.

Soit, plus féminin que lui, tu fais pas, mais bon, la question n'est pas là.

- Tu sais comment on fait ?

- Bah, ça doit pas être bien compliqué, si ? il me répond, toujours avec son air bêtement heureux.

Ce que je me demande, c'est comment la simple idée de coucher avec moi a pu lui venir en tête, alors qu'il a passé toute son adolescence enfermé dans un lieu dépourvu d'humains, et que théoriquement, il aurait dû en ressortir avec une innocence intacte, et un esprit totalement dépourvu de perversité. Un peu curieux, je lui demande, et sa réponse me sidère :

- Oh, ça… C'est grâce à mon pouvoir de voyager dans les rêves. J'y ai rencontré une princesse qui s'appelait Tomoyo, et elle qui m'a appris "tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir", d'après elle.

- To…

TOMOYO ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous a encore fichu, la mêle-tout ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle tenait absolument à m'envoyer faire cette quête, et ses conneries de "personne destinée"… En fait, elle a juste œuvré à nous arranger un coup, c'est tout !

Quoi qu'il en soit, à mon avis, il sous-estime un peu l'importance de la chose, et je commence à me demander si c'est vraiment une bonne idée, surtout si Tomoyo a mis son grain de sel dans l'affaire – sauf que la réflexion s'évanouit dès qu'il imprime ses lèvres sur les miennes, impatient, et qu'il glisse sa langue dans ma bouche : merde, on peut dire qu'il apprend vite, le bougre.

Il enlève mon haut, il déboutonne mon pantalon… c'est la magie qui le guide, ou quoi ? Non, parce qu'on dirait pas vraiment un débutant, là… Il pose ses lèvres dans mon cou, sur mon torse, mon ventre, et, merde, je rêve pas, il descend de plus en plus – Tomoyo lui a aussi appris ce genre de trucs ? – et sa langue, elle, elle – ouh là, merde, ça devient vraiment dangereux, ça.

- Stop ! je tonne, le visage écarlate, et il lève vers moi un regard étonné – bon sang, il pourrait au moins enlever sa langue de là quand il me regarde...

- C'est pas bien ?

- Si si. On va juste faire autrement.

Non parce que, j'ai un peu honte de l'admettre, mais s'il continue sur cette voie-là, tout ça ne risque pas de durer bien longtemps, et maintenant qu'on est dedans, j'ai quand même envie d'en profiter un peu. Alors je le redresse, et je l'embrasse, à la place, et je lui enlève ses habits, doucement… La nuit est douce, mais je le vois frissonner quand mes doigts frôlent sa peau – m'est avis que ça n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec la température. Il me fixe, ses grands yeux bleus posés sur moi, et j'essaie de ne pas me laisser distraire, ce qui s'avère relativement difficile – puis je réalise soudain qu'il n'a plus rien sur lui, et un instant, je reste sidéré par la beauté de son corps. Si fragile, si fin… Je ne suis pas certain de ne pas le briser quand je le serrerai contre moi.

- Ça va ? demande-t-il doucement.

- Oui…

J'ai la voix enrouée, bizarrement – et une sorte de trop-plein d'émotions qui me submerge… Je le regarde, et je me rends compte que je ne l'avais encore jamais _vraiment_ regardé avant ce jour. Là, pas un détail ne m'échappe, ni la pâleur de sa peau, ni quelques cicatrices ici et là, brillantes à la lumière de la lune comme du fil de soie…

Ashura ne mérite vraiment pas qu'un ange pareil lui tombe dans les bras…

Je vois l'ange en question cligner des yeux, l'air impatienté – il a l'air de se demander pourquoi je l'observe si longuement, et pourquoi je n'entre pas dans le vif du sujet. Et je ne peux pas m'en empêcher – je le serre contre moi.

- J'aimerais _vraiment _que demain n'arrive jamais…

- Je sais, murmure-t-il. Je me dis la même chose. Mais la seule chose qu'on puisse faire, c'est passer notre dernière soirée de façon agréable…

Il me mordille l'oreille, et je suis plutôt d'accord avec lui sur ce point – il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Je me demande comment éviter de lui faire mal, moi qui n'ai jamais appris à faire les choses avec douceur, et qui sais encore moins comment m'y prendre dans ce cas de figure ; mais il me fixe d'un air impatient, et je ne peux plus reculer l'échéance… Alors je l'embrasse, pour le distraire, et je passe un doigt entre la ligne de ses fesses de bébé – un peu d'aide extérieure aurait été la bienvenue pour passer l'obstacle, mais il n'y a rien d'autre que la nature, autour de nous, et il faudra que je m'en sorte avec ma simple salive. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi mal à l'aise de ma vie…

Avec des précautions infinies, je glisse mon doigt à l'intérieur (bon sang, c'est vraiment une sensation inédite) et je le sens se contracter – je m'arrête aussitôt.

- T'as mal ?

- Non non… C'est juste que ça fait bizarre.

Il glousse – c'est mieux que de le voir crier de douleur, j'imagine, mais ça me stresse quand même énormément, tout ça. Si mes hormones n'étaient pas en train de me crier de continuer, je dirais "merci bonsoir", et rideau. Mais il y en a un, là en bas, qui n'est pas du même avis que moi, et qui commence à me faire regretter d'avoir encore mon pantalon sur moi – c'est qu'on commence à être bien serrés, là dedans.

Tout doucement, je l'habitue à ma présence à l'intérieur de lui – et il a arrêté de glousser, heureusement – et j'observe son expression avec attention pour connaître tout ce qu'il ne me dira pas, si ça lui fait mal… ou l'inverse. Et puis, j'en mets un deuxième, et il ne dit rien, cette fois – il a fermé les yeux, et ses lèvres frémissent, et sans doute pas parce qu'il a envie de rire… (enfin, y'a intérêt). Je me penche vers lui, et je murmure à son oreille, sensuellement :

- Ça va ?

- O-oui…

Sa voix est toute petite, presque méconnaissable – est-ce qu'il a peur ? Mais il ne me demande pas d'arrêter ni rien ; faut dire, après avoir tant insisté pour que je dise oui, ça aurait été dommage. Alors je continue, moi – maintenant qu'on est lancés, je commence à laisser de côté l'embarras et les autres sentiments gênants ; ce qui compte surtout, c'est lui, et son souffle rapide, et ses joues qui rougissent, et ses lèvres qui se contractent, et sa voix éthérée…

- Kurogane…

Et mon nom en entier dans sa bouche – et ça, c'est _très_ efficace. Ça me fait _beaucoup_ d'effet. Merde. Je vais déchirer mon pantalon si je ne fais pas quelque chose pour ça très vite. J'aurais dû y penser avant d'envoyer ma main droite en action… Alors j'accélère le rythme, parce que ça commence à devenir difficile, et il étouffe un gémissement, ce qui ne manque pas de rendre la chose encore plus compliquée. Un vrai cercle vicieux…

Bordel, je pourrai pas tenir beaucoup plus longtemps…

- Fye… Je…

J'arrive même pas à finir ma phrase – et en plus, je crois que c'est la première fois que je prononce son prénom, moi aussi… et il doit en être conscient, si j'en crois la façon dont il se contracte autour de mes doigts – ça doit être un bon moment pour passer à la suite. J'enlève mes doigts, et j'en profite pour me débarrasser du pantalon incriminé (indicible soulagement), avant de le regarder, un peu indécis – mon manque d'expérience me dessert cruellement, en cet instant précis. Mais ça n'a pas l'air le perturber plus que ça, puisqu'il esquisse un petit sourire…

Merde, j'ai fait de mon mieux, mais à le voir comme ça, entre mes bras, se retenir demande plus de self-control que je n'en possèderai jamais. C'est le moment que choisit le blond pour se redresser et m'embrasser, et je n'essaye même plus de résister – il y a un moment où quand tout pète là-haut, vous vous servez de votre instinct pour gérer la suite. C'est le cas, là maintenant.

C'est sans cesser de l'embrasser que je me glisse en lui, lentement… Terriblement lentement. Si j'avais la pleine possession de mon cerveau, je pourrais me dire que j'ai bien fait le boulot au préalable, tout de même, parce que m'infiltrer dans son corps ne pose aucun problème ; mais c'est vraiment pas le genre de réflexion que je pourrais me faire là maintenant, parce qu'il y a une infinité d'autres choses qui retiennent mon attention, comme la sensation tout à fait particulière – unique – d'être à l'intérieur de lui, et la peur omniprésente de le blesser.

- T'as pas mal ?

- Non, murmure-t-il. J'ai pas mal… Continue…

J'aurais du mal à m'arrêter, de toute façon – j'avais déjà couché avec des filles avant, mais ça n'a _rien à voir._ Est-ce parce que c'est lui ? Parce que c'est un mec ? Ou parce que les filles que j'ai connues n'étaient pas particulièrement douées ? Je suis sidéré – chaque mouvement vers lui me vide le cerveau, et chacun de ses gémissement fait courir des frissons terribles le long de ma peau. Est-ce que c'est l'ambiance, le silence, la lune au dessus de nous, qui nous observe ? L'odeur de la nuit ? Impossible de le dire. La seule chose qui est sûre, c'est que de près ou de loin, je n'ai jamais rien connu de semblable.

- Kuro… aah…

Il a l'air d'avoir le cœur dans la gorge, lui aussi, à en entendre sa voix – on est extraordinairement connectés, en cet instant, et on se regarde, en silence, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir deviner toutes ses pensées les plus intimes.

Merde – c'est tellement fort que ça en devient presque effrayant. Je ferme les yeux, pour échapper aux siens, et je me rends compte que je n'aurais pas dû ; les yeux ouverts, la scène m'ancrait encore dans la réalité ; fermés, je suis en train de plonger dans cet océan de sensations, et je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à ne pas m'y noyer.

Alors je me laisse aller, doucement – ça commence par une accélération, petit à petit… Avant de ralentir à nouveau, pour profiter… Et il râle à moitié, la voix étouffée, et il me demande d'aller plus vite, alors je lui obéis – je sors presque entièrement, et je rentre à nouveau, et il gémit; d'une façon terriblement sensuelle… C'est génial et à la fois terriblement frustrant, sans que je comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Je voudrais être déjà à l'orgasme, et je voudrais que ça dure des heures, en même temps.

Mais lui, visiblement, il a envie de jouir – il fait tout pour. Il bouge son bassin en cadence (oh my god), il se contracte autour de mon sexe (_oh, my GOD_), et j'ai mes neurones qui pètent joyeusement les uns après les autres.

C'était ce qu'il voulait, et je n'aurais pas pu résister beaucoup plus longtemps devant ses assauts répétés – j'atteins l'orgasme, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Nom de dieu. Un _orgasme._ C'est juste… indicible. Inexprimable. J'ai un feu d'artifice qui explose dans mon crâne, si puissant que je ne distingue plus rien, pendant quelques secondes. Lui, il crie de plaisir – ses bras se resserrent autour de moi, sa main griffe délicieusement mon dos. Plaisir partagé.

Incroyable que le sexe puisse mener à quelque chose d'aussi fort…

Les derniers effets du feu d'artifice s'estompent, et je le serre contre moi, assez fort pour le sentir trembler. Tout est redevenu silencieux, autour de nous, et j'entends à nouveau mon cœur tambouriner dans mes oreilles. Je voudrais dire quelque chose, une banalité, mais je me rends compte avec stupeur que mes lèvres tremblent, et que je suis incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit. Alors à la place, je l'embrasse – ça, c'est toujours dans mes cordes…

On reste dans la même position pendant un bout de temps, j'ai l'impression ; aucun des deux n'a envie d'amorcer le mouvement qui signifiera notre séparation définitive… En silence, je le serre contre moi, en maudissant Ashura, à qui je devrai le rendre demain…

Merde – je suis juste _incapable_ de le livrer au roi. Je refuse. Quitte à passer pour un hors-la-loi, quitte à devoir fuir le pays, peu importe : il restera avec moi, c'est décidé.

Le cœur beaucoup plus léger à cette pensée, incapable de réfléchir plus longtemps, je sombre dans le sommeil, tout contre lui.

.oOo.

* * *

><p>Et voilà mes braves ! On se revoit dans... quelques temps, je ne donne pas de délai. *s'enfuit sous les coups*<p>

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !


	4. Chapter 4

Or donc ! Mais diantre, qu'avons-nous là ? Mais c'est le chapitre 4 de Ouske !

Pondu dans les larmes et le sang, mes braves, pour m'obliger à ne pas laisser une fiction inachevée sur ce site : c'eut été le déshonneur, la fange, l'opprobre, et j'en passe.

Anonychous ou utilisateurs ayant désactivé les mp (Butty, j'te vise pas du tout), je vous réponse-à-reviewte.

**Butty** : Fye arrive TOUJOURS à ses fins quoi qu'il en soit. C'est Fye quoi. XD Bon, tu voulais la suite très vite, mais ça n'a pas été très rapide, désolée pour ça ! XD Sinon "ouske", ben ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire... "ou ce que" XD "là où c'est"... "où c'est"... Bref tout le trololo quoi. (Je sais que c'est tralala l'expression consacrée mais j'aime bien trololo.)

**GreatLunatic** : Merci à toi pour toutes tes reviews d'abord ! J'suis dans l'incapacité de te répondre puisque t'es en anonyme mais évidemment je les reçois toutes et elles me font énormément plaisir. Merci pour les compliments ensuite ! Pour le lemon, j'aime pas quand c'est vulgaire donc effectivement, tu risques pas de lire ça par chez moi XD Et sinon pour la suite qui sera bien... Je sais pas si elle le sera mais j'espère qu'elle te plaira quand même. :3

Et voilà mes braves, ce dernier chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>.oOo.<p>

Il fait drôlement froid, ce matin. D'habitude, j'aime bien la fraîcheur, mais là, je trouve ça… bizarrement pas agréable. J'ouvre un œil, et puis l'autre. Et je me souviens.

Je suis en haut de la colline, au bord de la falaise où Fye m'a fait venir hier soir, et où on a passé une nuit tout à fait spéciale – sauf que de lui, il n'y a aucune trace. Mes habits sont sagement posés sur la pierre où il aurait dû se trouver, mais il brille par son absence. Derrière les collines, au loin, le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever – j'imagine qu'il est parti se laver ou chercher de quoi petit déjeuner ; quoi qu'il en soit, quand je jette un regard au camp, en contrebas, je ne distingue pas sa silhouette.

Le corps lourd, et tout en me demandant vaguement pourquoi il ne m'a pas réveillé en même temps que lui, je me redresse, et j'enfile mes habits, pendant que des flashs tout à fait embarrassants de ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière me reviennent en tête – ce qui me rappelle brusquement que j'ai fait le choix de le garder pour moi au lieu de le livrer au roi. Et que c'est une décision dont il n'est pas encore au courant, étant donné que je me suis endormi comme une masse avant de pouvoir lui en faire part. Je jette un regard au château – aujourd'hui sera donc le premier jour de reste de ma vie en tant que hors-la-loi…

Aucune importance, maintenant – depuis hier soir, mon opinion sur le sujet a drastiquement changé. Tant pis pour mon terrain et pour ma tranquillité ; le principal, c'est que le mage ne finisse pas entre les griffes de ce roi mégalomane et paresseux. Un peu plus réveillé, je refais le trajet d'hier en sens inverse, tout en regardant de ci de là voir si je croise le blond, sans résultat ; et au bout d'un quart d'heure, j'arrive au campement, où l'âne dort dans la même position que celle qu'il avait quand je l'ai quitté hier soir, Saku-rat nichée entre ses pattes, et où Fye n'est toujours pas là. Mais il y a des fruits fraîchement cueillis posés sur une grande feuille d'arbre, près du feu éteint, ce qui signifie qu'il a ramassé de quoi petit-déjeuner et qu'il est sans doute parti faire une balade. Peut-être que c'est en rapport avec ce qu'il me cachait la veille encore – j'avais presque oublié ce détail agaçant…

De toute façon, si je veux savoir, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'attendre son retour, maintenant.

C'est au moment où je commence à manger, après m'être confortablement installé à côté du feu, que Shao l'âne s'éveille – et Saku-rat aussi, probablement parce qu'il manque de l'écraser entre ses pattes quand il tente de se lever, l'imbécile.

- L'est où Fye ?

Je hausse les épaules.

- Parti se balader.

L'avantage de l'âne au réveil, c'est qu'il est moins causant qu'à n'importe quelle heure du jour, et ça, c'est inestimable, si on arrive à supporter ses bâillements, qui charrient une féroce odeur de viande avariée. L'inventeur de la brosse à dent était un génie – il lui a juste manqué l'idée d'en créer une adaptée aux ânes.

- Tiens, c'est quoi ce bout de papier ?

C'est Saku-rat qui, la première, a remarqué le truc, et qui a attiré la curiosité de l'âne en poussant des petits cris stridents. Ce qu'elle désigne de sa patte, c'est un morceau de feuille coincé sous une pierre, à quelques pas de nous, et que je n'avais absolument pas remarqué jusque là. Et c'est seulement à cet instant que j'ai comme une sorte de noir pressentiment, qui ne m'avait absolument pas effleuré juste là, imbécile que je suis.

Inquiet, je soulève la pierre, et je ramasse le papier – et je ne connais pas l'écriture du mage, je ne l'ai jamais vue jusqu'ici, mais dès que mes yeux se posent sur les premiers mots, je sais que c'est lui. Ça ne peut être personne d'autre, tout simplement – c'est pas l'âne ou la rate qui auraient pu tenir le crayon, déjà.

Il se passe quelques secondes avant que je n'ose lire ce que ce morceau de papier contient. Je me racle la gorge, avant de commencer à lire d'une voix mal assurée :

- "Tout le monde ! Merci de m'avoir accompagné jusque là. J'ai décidé de continuer tout seul ; étant donné que le château est visible, maintenant, je ne risque plus de me perdre. Je me suis dit que si le roi vous tenait pour responsables du fait que je ne sois pas une vraie princesse, il pourrait vous punir, et c'est pour éviter ça que je suis parti en avance. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. Ma petite Saku-rat, je suis désolé de t'abandonner de cette façon, mais je pense qu'avec ton nouvel ami Shao l'âne, tu te sentiras moins seule… Du moins, je l'espère. Je suis enchanté de vous avoir connu, et j'espère sincèrement avoir un jour l'occasion de vous revoir. Je vous embrasse tous – Fye."

Shao l'âne n'a même pas attendu la fin de ma lecture pour éclater en sanglots, tandis que moi, je n'arrive pas à croire à ce que je lis. Mes mains tremblent sur la feuille, mais c'est certainement pas de tristesse, ça non – c'est une putain de colère qui me ravage de l'intérieur.

Non mais c'est quoi, ça ? Je couche avec toi et je me tire après, c'est ça ? Super glorieux ! Alors ça, il ne l'emportera pas au paradis, celui-là. Et puis comment ça se fait que Saku-rat est la seule qu'il se soit soucié d'abandonner ? Et nous, on compte pour de la merde, peut-être ? J'ai l'atroce sensation d'avoir été utilisé, et ça ne me plaît pas du tout, du tout, du tout.

- Fyyyyeeeee ! Revieeeeennnns !

Ça, c'est l'âne qui chiale à gros bouillons, et c'est trop, là, la colère me submerge – je lui hurle :

- LA FERME ! LA – FERME ! Ça t'apprendra à t'attacher à un type qui ne te fréquente que parce que tu peux lui être utile !

Je suis horrible. Je sais très bien que Fye n'est pas comme ça, et j'imaginais que ça me soulagerait de débiter des horreurs sur lui, mais en fait, c'est même pas le cas. Je suis juste terriblement déçu, et je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu mener à ça. Alors que j'allais justement lui dire que je laissais tomber la mission…

J'aurais dû lui dire hier soir, j'aurais _tellement _dû lui dire hier soir… Merde…

Et c'est d'autant plus frustrant qu'il ne m'a même pas laissé de mot personnel… Comme si ce qu'on a vécu hier, à deux, ça n'avait pas plus d'importance que ça… J'aurais pourtant cru que ça aurait marqué son esprit – autant que la soirée a marqué le mien. Je pensais que quelque chose avait _changé_.

J'avais tort, on dirait.

Je déplie à nouveau le bout de papier que j'ai froissé dans ma colère, tandis qu'à côté de moi, Shao l'âne et Saku-rat se noient dans leur chagrin, et je le relis une nouvelle fois. Sa main n'a même pas l'air d'avoir tremblé quand il a écrit les mots… Et, pas plus que la première fois, il n'y a rien qui me soit destiné. Rien… Pas une seule phrase… Même pas mon _fucking_ nom. Comme si je n'existais même pas !

La colère qui emporte tout à l'intérieur de moi me semble bien naturelle. Ce qui m'étonne, pourtant, c'est que par moments, il y a quelque chose qui l'emporte sur elle : la douleur. Étrange. C'est donc ça, le goût de la trahison. Est-ce qu'il voulait se faire pardonner, en cueillant des fruits, ce matin ? À supposer qu'il soit parti ce matin, bien sûr. Si ça se trouve, il a attendu que je me sois endormi avant de s'en aller… Il avait tout planifié d'avance…

L'idée me glace les sangs. Évidemment, il avait tout planifié… Ce manipulateur, ce cachottier, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Tout était prévu depuis le moment où il m'a demandé de venir avec lui sur le rocher. Si pas déjà avant… Endormir ma méfiance, et s'enfuir. Pathétiquement simple, comme plan. Et rien ne dit qu'il soit effectivement allé trouver Ashura : à ce stade, comment lui faire confiance ? Il s'est peut-être volatilisé dans la nature, tout bêtement, et les ennuis, comme toujours, retomberont sur nous.

Il faut que je me calme… Le papier toujours dans la main, je m'éloigne du campement à grand pas, un nuage orageux paralysant mes pensées et m'empêchant de réfléchir. Marcher me fera du bien… Tant que j'évite les traces du mage.

Merde… Pourquoi ?

Au bout de dix minutes, une fois que le campement n'est plus en vue, je m'assois sur une pierre, et je déplie à nouveau le mot. Vraiment toujours rien ? Est-ce qu'il est vraiment parti sans même me laisser un message d'adieu ? Les yeux plissés sur le morceau de papier, je repère une petite flèche que je n'avais pas vue, dans le coin inférieur droit. Je tourne la feuille…

Bon. Ok. Je l'ai _peut-être_ jugé un peu vite.

_Kurogane, _

_(Ne lis pas ce message tout haut !) Avant tout, je suis désolé. Avec une nuit comme celle qu'on vient de vivre, j'imagine parfaitement ton désarroi à ton réveil, quand tu t'apercevras que j'ai disparu… Et je sais que tu m'aurais dit "on laisse tomber tout ça, le roi et sa quête de merde, on part de notre côté !". Enfin, c'est ce que tu marmonnais dans ton sommeil cette nuit, et c'est une des raisons qui ont fait que je suis parti en avance… Je ne veux pas faire de toi un hors-la-loi. _

_Si je pars en premier, c'est pour essayer de faire en sorte que ce soit le mieux possible pour vous. Je parlerai au roi de ton terrain et des squatteurs. J'inventerai quelque chose pour justifier votre absence à mes côtés, une épidémie de gastro-entérite dans notre groupe, ou quelque chose comme ça… Mais il vaut mieux que vous ne me rejoigniez pas._

_Si jamais on se revoit malgré tout, je considèrerai ça comme un signe du destin… et à ce moment-là, je t'avouerai ce que je te cachais et ce que tu voulais tant savoir. Et comme je sais d'avance que tu regretteras d'être venu à me recherche quand tu apprendras ce secret, je te demande dès maintenant de laisser tomber et de rentrer chez toi. S'il te plaît._

_Merci pour tout, je n'oublierai jamais ce que j'ai vécu à tes côtés… et encore moins notre nuit. _

_Fye._

Je fixe le mot, en silence. Je cligne des yeux. Je ne sais pas comment réagir… À part que j'ai envie de lui balancer un gnon dans la gueule pour tant de stupidité, mais enfin, j'imagine que c'est bien naturel. Et puis, où il a vu que c'était une mauvaise chose d'être hors-la-loi, d'abord ? Ça peut aussi être cool de la jouer rebelle et compagnie. Et je suis sûr que toute cette histoire aurait pu se régler beaucoup plus facilement !

Et d'abord, je suis le genre de type qui déteste qu'on lui donne des ordres. Ce crétin m'ordonne de ne pas aller le retrouver ? Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois : dans dix minutes, on sera partis pour le château. S'imaginer que je dirais amen à un bout de papier, c'est _vraiment _mal me connaître.

- On remballe tout, l'âne ! Dans dix minutes on est sur la route !

Je suis de retour au camp, et l'âne, qui était encore en train de chialer dans la même position (ridicule soit dit en passant) lève des yeux écarquillés vers moi.

- Quoi ?

- On va le chercher. Tu te secoues, oui ou merde ? On décolle, là !

C'était le mot magique, le sésame : aussitôt, il bondit sur ses pattes, l'air complètement remonté, les larmes dans ses yeux ayant magiquement disparu presque aussitôt.

- Génial ! s'exclame-t-il.

Bizarrement, il n'y a pas besoin de le pousser, dans un moment comme celui-là : en moins de trois minutes, tout est prêt, Saku-rat sur son dos, et je fixe le château d'un air menaçant. Je vais aller y récupérer mon dû (oui oui, mon dû ; c'est moi qui l'ai sorti de sa prison, donc il est à moi) et rira bien qui rira le dernier.

.oOo.

- Dis-moi, l'âne… Je me pose une question…

- Quoi ?

- Si on est partis ensemble en voyage, à la base, c'est parce que le roi t'a demandé de le faire pour pas que je me carapate avec la princesse.

- Et…?

- Et alors, bougre d'âne, c'est précisément ce que je suis en train de faire, et tu me donnes ta bénédiction. Tu serais pas un peu en train de jouer contre ton camp là ?

- Oooh…

Ah ouais, visiblement en fait, il y avait pas pensé du tout, le canasson. Tu me diras, ça m'étonne qu'à moitié, vu le niveau de son Q.I – on peut pas dire qu'il ait inventé la poudre, celui-là. Quoi qu'il en soit, il me regarde, puis il regarde le garde royal qu'il vient de mettre K.O d'un joli coup de sabot dans les noix, et finit par répondre :

- C'est vrai que c'est pas logique…

Et la lumière fut.

- Bah, en même temps, reprend-il, avant de m'ordonner de partir avec toi, il m'a enfermé dans un cachot pendant deux ans rien que parce que j'étais un âne qui savait parler.

Et là, pour la première fois, je me dis que ce roi, il a tout compris…

- Pourquoi il t'en a sorti, alors ? Il aurait pu demander ça à des tas d'autres gens…

- Apparemment, personne ne voulait prendre le risque de partir avec toi, ils avaient peur de se faire tuer. J'étais leur dernier espoir.

- Charmant, je grogne.

Entre nous, c'est lui qui courait le plus le risque que je le bute – mais j'ai réussi à garder mon sang-froid pendant tout le temps qu'a duré la balade. Je suis vachement fier de moi, en fait.

- Donc du coup, ajoute-t-il, j'ai un peu envie de dire que le roi, je lui suis pas extrêmement fidèle, quoi.

Ça tient pas debout, cette histoire – un roi (même un type aussi con qu'Ashura) n'enverrait pas un prisonnier pour surveiller un citoyen rebelle et l'empêcher de commettre un crime de lèse-majesté. Ça n'a pas de sens. Mon opinion personnelle sur la question, c'est plutôt que les geôliers devaient en avoir horriblement marre de l'âne, et qu'ils ont dû supplier le roi de l'envoyer loin d'eux sous peine de rébellion. Ouais, je crois plutôt que c'est comme ça que ça s'est passé.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, t'es avec moi ?

- Évidemment ! s'exclame-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents d'âne. De toute façon, maintenant, c'est un peu tard pour faire demi-tour…

En disant ça, il fixe les deux sentinelles royales qui gardaient l'entrée dans la ville fortifiée, et à qui on vient de mettre la pâtée sans une once d'hésitation.

- Pas faux. Allez, on y va !

Sans un dernier regard pour les pauvres mecs étalés de tout leur long sur les pavés, on entre dans la ville. Elle est vide, toute vide, toute silencieuse, et sur chaque mur, il y a des affiches pour annoncer le mariage d'Ashura avec la princesse Fye – aujourd'hui même, dans les jardins du palais royal.

Eh ben, on peut dire qu'il perd pas trop son temps, le roi… Je serre les dents, je déchire une affiche pour le principe, et je me mets à courir vers la scène du crime – tout en me posant quand même de fameuses questions : est-il est vraiment possible qu'Ashura n'ait pas remarqué que sa future épouse avait un pack trois pièces intégré ? Et Fye, est-ce qu'il n'a même pas opposé la moindre résistance ? Est-ce qu'il s'est vraiment laissé entraîner docilement dans toute cette histoire ?

Si ça se trouve, il a vu Ashura, et il est tombé amoureux de lui…

Gosh. Non. Ne pas y penser, ça me donne des envies de meurtre. En plus, je ne vois pas quelle personne saine d'esprit pourrait tomber amoureuse d'Ashura. Même si Fye n'est pas _exactement_ ce qu'on peut appeler "sain d'esprit", mais…

Ah, bordel. Dépêchons – la nuit commence à tomber, en plus. Le soleil s'enfonce de plus en plus derrière l'horizon et les étoiles s'allument les unes après les autres. Belle soirée pour récupérer une soi-disant princesse sur le point d'épouser un roi psychopathe et mégalo.

Il y a encore deux gardes qui tentent de nous empêcher d'entrer dans le château, mais un petit coup de pied bien placé les empêche de nuire plus longtemps – Shao l'âne devient un expert à ça. Ses sabots sont tout juste à la bonne hauteur, c'est pratique ; comme quoi, il a pas juste une grande gueule, dans tous les sens du terme.

- Ils sont où, les jardins ? demande l'âne, faisant preuve de sens pratique pour la première fois de sa vie.

- J'ai l'air de le savoir ?

Bordel, comme si j'avais une tête à savoir où se trouvent les jardins dans les palais royaux ! D'autant que celui-ci est super grand, et que se perdre dedans, c'est à peu près aussi facile que de réveiller un troll endormi en lui crevant un œil.

On a déjà fait au moins trois fois le tour du propriétaire, et alors que je commence à prier n'importe qui là-haut qui voudra bien m'entendre de faire en sorte que Fye ne se fasse pas passer la bague au doigt pendant que je suis en train de me perdre dans ce dédale de couloirs, la solution nous apparaît brutalement sous sa forme la moins agréable possible.

- Kurogane ! Te voilà enfin !

- Tomoyo !

Elle apparaît au détour d'un couloir, et je commence déjà à redouter le temps qu'elle va nous faire perdre au lieu de nous le faire gagner – c'est une championne pour ça – mais pour une fois, elle semble décidée à mettre la parlotte de côté, et me tire le poignet en me disant :

- Dépêche-toi ! T'as bénéficié d'un sursis parce que la messe du prêtre est interminable, mais si tu traînes encore, l'affaire va pas tarder à se conclure !

Bon sang !

- C'est par ici !

Elle trouve son chemin sans problème dans ce labyrinthe de couloirs, et pour la première fois, je suis content non seulement qu'elle soit là, mais qu'elle soit la cousine d'Ashura et qu'elle connaisse bien son château ; ça m'épargne de la peine. Rien que pour ça, faudra que je songe à être moins désagréable avec elle à l'avenir…

Enfin, si j'y arrive, c'est pas dit non plus.

Après cinq minutes de course interminable, on débouche enfin sur l'endroit où a lieu le mariage – les jardins royaux. Et j'en suis bouche bée. Ashura est un flemmard, mais quand il fait les choses, il met les petits plats dans les grands.

Je me trouve tout au bout d'une longue allée de graviers recouverte de pétales de fleurs blanches, ornementée tous les deux mètres d'arches où s'entrelacent des roses, et éclairée tout le long du chemin par des bougies qui menacent de s'éteindre à chaque coup de vent, mais qui ont tenu bon jusque là. De chaque côté de l'allée, des sièges décorés de tissu blanc vaporeux, en quantité innombrable – on dirait vraiment que toute la ville s'est réunie pour l'occasion. Sur la gauche, un énorme buffet avec des flûtes de champagne à gogo et des amuse-gueules.

Et le clou du spectacle : au bout de l'allée illuminée, Ashura dans son habit majestueux de roi, et Fye, _mon_ Fye… en robe de mariée.

Wait. What ?

- C'est Fye ? bafouille l'âne, confondu de stupeur.

- On dirait…

Le pire, c'est que la robe lui va à merveille… J'hésite entre être fasciné ou être horrifié par la vision.

- Mais alors, Ashura ne sait pas que c'est un mec ? Fye lui a caché ?

Je tourne les yeux vers l'âne, une idée germant dans ma tête – il suffirait de pas grand-chose pour tout chambouler, si Ashura l'ignore… Mais Tomoyo, restée à côté de moi, me répond d'un air tranquille :

- Non, il sait. En fait, il est au courant depuis le début. Mais il a déguisé Fye en fille pour que ça passe auprès du peuple. Fais ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais…

- Le connard ! grogne l'âne, et je hoche vivement la tête en guise d'approbation.

- On va aller mettre un peu d'ambiance, je grogne.

D'ailleurs, il serait temps. Quelques personnes dans les derniers rangs ont repéré notre présence, et on doit avoir l'air suspicieux, parce qu'ils en parlent aux gens devant, qui en parlent aux gens devant, et petit à petit, toutes les têtes commencent à se tourner vers nous. Il est temps d'intervenir avant que la rumeur n'atteigne les premiers rangs. D'ailleurs, c'est le moment pile poil, si j'en crois ce que dit le prêtre.

- … Qu'il parle maintenant, ou se taise à jamais…

- OBJECTIOOOOON !

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi, dans un bel ensemble – ça faisait un moment que j'avais pas sollicité mes poumons d'une telle manière. De l'autre côté de l'allée, je vois Fye écarquiller les yeux, puis ses lèvres se fendent en un large sourire, et rien que ça, ça valait le déplacement, à mon avis. Maintenant, je peux tout affronter.

Je m'engage d'un pas conquérant dans l'allée, tandis qu'Ashura plisse les yeux pour mieux me distinguer (on est myope, en plus de ça ?), et finit par éclater de rire.

- Mais qui voilà ! Le cas social qui veut récupérer son bout de décharge !

- On avait un marché, je grogne. Je te livre ton colis, tu me rends mon terrain !

- Le colis est arrivé sans toi, le marché est donc caduque, répond le roi en ricanant.

Le sourire s'est fané sur les lèvres de Fye quand j'ai parlé de mon terrain, et il détourne le regard à la réponse du roi. Un peu de patience, bon sang ! Évidemment que je ne suis pas venu juste pour mon terrain ; je ne vois pas comment ce crétin peut y croire rien qu'une seule seconde.

- Ah ouais ? Alors si le marché est caduque, je reprends mon colis !

Et voilà. Il suffisait de ça pour que le sourire réapparaisse sur ses lèvres. Par contre, celui d'Ashura disparaît, remplacé par une expression singulièrement agacée, tandis que des "ooh" étonnés se font entendre dans les spectateurs.

Ashura jette un regard à ses gardes, qui se tiennent en rang d'oignon de chaque côté du prêtre, et s'apprête à les interpeller quand j'ajoute :

- Et puis imagine un peu ce que les gens diront quand ils sauront que la princesse que tu t'apprêtes à épouser est en fait un mec !

Là, c'est le jackpot. Les bouches s'arrondissent dans le public, et Ashura se fige – et Fye a l'air rayonnant de joie. Comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça, il arrache la robe de mariée d'un air enthousiaste, et là, j'ai envie de me jeter sur lui pour l'arrêter (bon sang, on se désape pas en public, c'est bon pour quand il est avec moi, ça !) mais je suis encore trop loin de lui pour ça – et sous sa robe, il porte un tee-shirt et un pantalon, de toute façon. Soulagement.

Autour de nous, je sens la surprise et l'indignation vibrer et enfler, et Ashura se sent obligé de dire :

- Je ne le savais pas…

- Menteur, répond Fye, qui fait entendre sa voix pour la première fois depuis que je suis arrivé. C'est toi-même qui m'a fourni le rembourrage pour le soutif.

Pendant que les protestations s'amplifient dans le public, Ashura se tourne vers sa "fiancée", et s'exclame d'une voix très peu convaincante :

- Tu… tu mens !

Soudain, un jeune homme se lève dans les premiers rangs du public – brun, jeune, plutôt beau gosse – et s'exclame à l'intention d'Ashura :

- Espèce de traître ! Et dire que t'as fait exiler Suzaku juste parce que je l'ai un peu embrassé à ton dernier anniversaire !

Toute la foule se tourne vers lui d'un même mouvement, et maintenant que je le remarque, il est installé à côté d'une petite qui ne m'est pas inconnue – c'est Nunnally, l'enfant aveugle qui m'a poussée dans cette quête. Je vois la bouche de la jeune fille s'ouvrir en un magnifique "o" avant qu'elle ne s'exclame :

- Quoi ? Grand frère, tu as embrassé Suzaku ?

Pas besoin de s'interroger sur l'identité du type – visiblement, c'est son grand frère Lelouch, qui n'a pas l'air d'apprécier le fait que son petit ami ait été viré du royaume pour une histoire de bisou alors que le coupable est sur le point de se marier avec un mec.

Désillusion également pour Nunnally, qui comprend brutalement que son grand frère est gay. Je peux presque entendre son brother complex se fracasser sur les rochers de la réalité. Pas de bol.

La foule gronde encore plus après cette intervention, et Ashura, lui, n'en mène pas large, visiblement – il se tourne vers ses gardes, me pointe du doigt (on lui a jamais dit que c'était pas poli ?) et s'exclame :

- Gardes ! Saisissez cet homme !

Mais avant que les interpellés n'ait eu une chance de bouger, il s'est passé quelque chose, et un grand silence s'est abattu sur la scène. C'est que Fye a maintenant un ongle de dix centimètres de long, effilé à souhait, posé sur la gorge du roi, prêt à la déchirer au premier signe – je ne l'ai même pas vu bouger. Les gardes se sont immobilisés, et les spectateurs retiennent leur souffle, aux aguets. Le silence qui pèse subitement sur nous me paraît épais, très épais. On pourrait entendre une mouche voler.

Enfin, en l'occurrence, ce qu'on entend, c'est Shao l'âne, resté à l'autre bout de l'allée, en train de faire la conversation à Saku-rat.

- … Ah bah tu vois, j'te l'avais dit qu'il cachait un truc pas net ! T'as vu ces ongles de ouf ? Bonjour les frais de manucure ! Moi je…

Je n'écoute pas la suite. Il n'y a pas que les ongles, d'ailleurs – ses yeux aussi ont changé de couleur. De bleus, ils sont passés à un doré liquide, brûlant. Et lorsqu'il prend la parole, j'ai même l'impression que sa voix a changé, mais c'est peut-être juste parce que je l'ai toujours entendu parler de façon surexcitée, et que ce ton calme qu'il prend, ce timbre grave qu'il possède, c'est la première fois que je l'entends.

- Ça suffit, maintenant…

Sa voix a des inflexions hypnotiques, et il n'y a bien que Shao l'âne qui est capable de ne pas en ressentir les effets – personne d'autre à part lui ne pipe mot dans l'assistance (mais bon, j'imagine que même un mage comme Fye n'est pas en mesure de faire taire la bourrique, de toute façon – ça demande trop de puissance). Ashura est le plus figé de tous, avec cet ongle (cette griffe, plutôt…) qui est sur le point de lui entailler la chair.

- La comédie s'arrête là. Je me suis laissé faire parce que ça n'avait pas d'importance si Kurogane ne venait pas, mais puisqu'il est venu, ça change tout. Je n'ai plus de raison d'accepter.

Sa voix est très calme. _Trop_ calme. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un autre Fye devant moi – et quelque part, avec ces yeux et ces ongles, c'est le cas. Je vois son regard se tourner vers le mien (je m'empêche de penser qu'il est encore plus sexy sous cette apparence… c'est pas évident), et il murmure :

- Tu voulais savoir ? Voilà.

Il se penche dans le cou d'Ashura, et lorsqu'il relève la tête, dix secondes plus tard, un filet de sang lui dégouline de la bouche, et un autre coule dans le cou du roi.

- Je suis un vampire.

Ah ouais. Un vampire. Quand même.

Je cligne des yeux – on peut dire que je ne m'y attendais pas trop, à celle-là. C'est probablement pour ça que je ne sais pas trop comment réagir alors que Fye me regarde, et un sourire amer naît sur ses lèvres, comme s'il se disait "je m'y attendais".

Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment des révélations – parce qu'Ashura profite de notre distraction pour échapper à l'ongle acéré de Fye, et la situation s'inverse – l'instant d'après, c'est le blond qui a la gorge menacée par l'épée d'Ashura, posée dessus.

Le roi lâche un rire triomphant, tandis que moi, j'ai une pierre qui me tombe dans l'estomac. Un geste en trop, et mon blond finira avec la gorge ouverte – et là, en cet instant, je réalise qu'il peut bien être vampire, loup-garou, succube ou n'importe quoi d'autre, je ne veux pas qu'il meure. Oh non. Si j'ai réussi à cohabiter avec lui le temps du retour sans finir exsangue dans un coin de nature, c'est qu'il doit être capable de retenir ses pulsions – ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

De toute façon, tout vaudra le coup plutôt que de le voir mort.

Il me fixe, de ses grands yeux dorés – qui sont aussi fascinants que quand ils sont bleus – et moi, je tourne le regard vers Ashura.

- Lâche-le.

J'ai mon katana à la main, mais j'ai beau exceller dans son maniement, il sera plus rapide à lui déchirer la gorge que moi à le désarmer.

- Pourquoi ? renifle Ashura d'un ton méprisant. Je te rends service, là. T'as vraiment envie d'un vampire comme compagnon ?

Il a encore du sang qui coule dans son cou à cause de la morsure de Fye, et l'inflexion dégoûtée qu'il met dans ses paroles me fait bien comprendre qu'il a beau ne pas se soucier que du fait que ce soit un mec, le bonus vampire, par contre, c'est pas la même chanson. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, qu'ils disaient… Ashura n'a pas l'air d'avoir bien compris les principes fondamentaux du mariage.

- Je me fous que ce soit un vampire. Ça pourrait être un troll que j'en aurais rien à carrer.

Bon soit, un troll c'est pas tout à fait aussi gérable qu'un vampire (surtout par rapport à l'odeur), mais enfin – c'est l'idée. Un Fye troll vaudra mieux qu'un Fye mort. Ce qui n'a pas l'air d'être l'avis d'Ashura, vu la façon dont il ricane :

- Haha ! Le pouilleux est tombé amoureux du vampire ! Magnifique. Un vrai conte de fée. Enfin, pour le coup, c'est plutôt les contes de la Crypte…

Mais je ne m'intéresse plus à ce qu'il dit – je m'intéresse plutôt à Fye, qui me sourit, sans paraître se soucier du fait qu'une épée menace de lui déchirer la gorge à chaque instant. L'or de ses yeux me paraît d'un velouté infini, et je m'y sens irrésistiblement attiré ; jusqu'à ce qu'il les ferme, et murmure du bout des lèvres quelque chose que je n'entends pas, tandis qu'au bout de son doigt griffu jaillissent des étincelles bleues.

Et subitement, Ashura se tait. Une drôle d'expression passe sur son visage. Il lâche Fye, éloigne l'épée, et me fixe, les yeux écarquillés, avant de poser son regard sur le blond, qui sourit. Les étincelles de ses doigts se transforment en signes qui me sont inconnus, et viennent danser la ronde autour d'Ashura, qui n'a même pas l'air de le remarquer.

- Je suis un mage, après tout, dit Fye d'une voix douce.

Et l'instant d'après, je comprends pourquoi il a dit ça : les fringues royales tombent sur le sol dans un froissement de tissu, et du type en dessous, il ne reste plus rien – j'écarquille les yeux. Quoi, il l'a buté, comme ça ? Il l'a envoyé dans une autre dimension ?

Remarque, ça ne serait pas un mal, quand on y pense. À part pour les mecs qui vivent dans la dimension en question.

Mais je me suis réjoui trop tôt, en fait ; juste sous mon regard, quelque chose bouge sous les fringues laissées au sol. Et trois secondes plus tard, quelque chose en sort – de la même façon qu'un lapin sort du chapeau d'un magicien…

Sauf que là, c'est un crapaud.

- Normalement les crapauds sont pour les princes charmants, dit Fye d'une voix douce, mais je trouvais l'ironie tentante, j'ai pas pu résister…

Ébahi, je contemple le crapaud, qui lance un "côaa" nonchalant, et dans les premiers rangs, Lelouch éclate de rire. C'est le signal, tout le monde se met à l'imiter – la foule hurle son hilarité et sa joie de voir enfin le monarque hors-service ; même les gardes royaux qui étaient prêt à se jeter sur moi deux minutes plus tôt s'y mettent. Quelque part, je les comprends : ça ne devait pas être facile tous les jours, d'être au service d'un type comme Ashura…

Bref, c'est la liesse la plus totale ; et moi, au milieu de tout ce boucan, je me tourne vers Fye, qui sourit, l'air fier de lui.

- Tu pouvais pas faire ça depuis le début ? Ça nous aurait évité de nous prendre la tête pour rien…

- Je voulais t'entendre dire que ça n'avait pas d'importance que je sois un vampire…

- Imbécile ! T'as failli mourir ! Il avait son épée sur ta gorge !

- Mais non, dit-il tranquillement. Je suis un mage. Je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire. Enfin, si tu m'avais traité de monstre, peut-être, en fait… Mais tu as dit le contraire, alors…

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis rapproché de lui.

- Évidemment. Tu crois vraiment que j'en ai quelque chose à faire ? Tu peux bien être un vampire, un loup-garou ou quoi que ce soit, ça m'est égal.

- Pour de vrai ?

- De vrai de vrai…

Il sourit, et je vois ses yeux retrouver leur couleur bleue habituelle, et ses ongles se rétracter. Il redevient le Fye que j'ai toujours connu, qui glisse ses mains dans les miennes et qui avance les lèvres vers moi.

- Je t'aime, murmure-t-il.

Lorsque je l'embrasse, brusquement, des applaudissement éclatent comme un feu d'artifice derrière nous, et je sursaute – je n'avais pas remarqué que les invités s'étaient remis de leur fou rire pour s'intéresser à notre petite discussion privée. Je grogne, mais Fye les regarde avec un large sourire, et lève en l'air ma main qu'il tient dans la sienne, l'air triomphant – il a le sens du spectacle : rien que par ce geste, il nous récolte une standing ovation.

Mais personne ne pense à un petit problème, qui me vient à l'esprit lorsque, la main toujours tenue en l'air, je regarde le roi-crapaud s'éloigner par petits bonds vers le jardin. C'est pas qu'on vient de commettre un régicide, mais pas loin ; le résultat est le même, en tout cas, on se retrouve sans roi. C'est ce que je glisse à Fye, qui se contente de chanter à pleins poumons :

- Sans roi, sans roi, la la la la laa, laa…

La foule hurle de plaisir, et Lelouch s'exclame, attirant toute l'attention sur lui :

- Idiots ! Il y aura un roi !

- Hé, mais t'avais dit que…

- _Je_ serai le roi. Suivez-moi… et vous n'aurez plus jamais à vous cacher d'être homosexuels !

Il sait dire les mots qu'il faut, apparemment ; deuxième standing ovation. Nunnally a les larmes aux yeux à côté de lui, sans que je puisse savoir si c'est de joie de le voir roi (en toute légitimité, puisqu'il est le frère d'Ashura), ou de tristesse de le savoir gay ; Tomoyo, de l'autre côté de l'allée, lève le pouce en guise d'approbation.

- Et maintenant, on fait la fête ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Alors celle-là, quand il s'agit de boire, elle rate pas une occasion. Troisième standing ovation pour elle, avant que tout le monde ne déserte les sièges et ne saccage la décoration pour aller se précipiter du côté du buffet, où des flûtes de champagne attendent qu'on les utilise.

Je me tourne vers Fye, qui a enfin laissé retomber mon bras, et il me sourit, rayonnant.

- Je me doutais que tu viendrais…

- Ah ouais, c'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de laisser tomber, dans ta lettre ? "Je te dis non, mais ça veut dire oui" ? T'es une vraie gonzesse, toi…

- Disons qu'il valait mieux pour toi que tu ne viennes pas. Mais quelque part, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'espérer …

Il passe ses bras autour de mon cou, et ajoute :

- Merci d'être venu, Kuro-chan.

- Je pouvais pas te laisser…

- Ça vaut toujours, même maintenant que tu connais mon secret ?

- Je te dis que oui. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, comment t'as fait pour te nourrir quand on voyageait ? Ou même, durant toutes ces années planqué dans ton donjon ?

- Ben, à quoi tu crois que me servait le dragon ? C'était ma réserve de nourriture. Je te dis pas comme c'était lassant de boire le même sang pendant des années… Pendant le voyage, j'ai pu aller chasser des animaux lorsqu'on s'arrêtait pour camper, c'était le paradis…

- Tu ne bois pas le sang des humains ?

- Jusque là, je n'en ai jamais bu… À part Ashura, il y a cinq minutes. Il avait pas très bon goût d'ailleurs.

Tu m'étonnes…

- Alors, tu ne tues personne ?

- Bien sûr que non. Je ne suis pas un assassin ! Et puis, je suis sûr que si je te mords pendant qu'on fait l'amour, ça pourrait être excitant. C'est Tomoyo qui me l'a dit.

- Aaargh ! Arrête de vouloir tester tout ce qu'elle te dit !

Surtout que cette fille est une perverse en puissance… J'ai peur pour le futur.

Et j'ai un peu envie de voir ça, en même temps…

Subitement, quelqu'un me tape sur l'épaule, et quand je me retourne, je vois deux personnes totalement inconnues qui se tiennent devant nous. Des spectateurs ? Ils ont une réclamation à faire ?

- Beau boulot, Kurogane ! lance le garçon qui se tient devant moi. C'était rondement mené.

- Euh, merci. T'es qui ?

Je jette un coup d'œil à Fye, pour voir s'il les connaît, mais il a l'air aussi paumé que moi et hausse les épaules. L'autre a l'air un peu déçu, et il répond :

- C'est moi ! Shaolan.

- Sh…

SHAO L'ÂNE ?

- Et moi, c'est Sakura…

Cette fois, c'est Fye qui manque de tomber les quatre fers en l'air. Devant nous, il y a deux adolescents, un garçon brun aux yeux noisette et une jeune fille rousse aux yeux verts… les deux bestioles qui ont partagé le voyage avec nous.

- Saku-rat, toi aussi, tu étais ensorcelée, murmure Fye d'un air désolé. Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte ? Si j'avais su, j'aurais fait quelque chose !

- C'est pas grave, dit-il elle d'une voix douce, l'important c'est que ce soit fait, maintenant !

J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas la moindre ressemblance entre la rate aux yeux noirs charbon qui poussait des cris strident et cette jolie fille (pour autant qu'une fille puisse être jolie…) qui se tient devant moi et qui sourit avec douceur. Question malédiction, on ne l'avait pas ratée non plus, celle là.

- En parlant de ça, j'ajoute, comment vous avez fait pour lever le sorti…

Tout en parlant, je regarde leur visages souriants, et leurs mains jointes, et finalement – non.

- Attends, la ferme en fait. J'ai pas envie de connaître les détails.

Sakura rougit, Shaolan sourit et s'apprête à prendre la parole, et visiblement, ça doit être ce que je m'imagine (mon dieu…). Heureusement, c'est à ce moment-là que Tomoyo intervient à pic pour me distraire de mes pensées, en nous criant de loin :

- Bon alors, les gars, qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour venir faire la fête, là ? Tout le monde va siffler le champagne sans vous !

Elle parle pour elle, là, non ?

Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, d'habitude, j'aime pas trop les fêtes, trop de monde et tout ça – mais cette fois, non seulement ça tombe à pic pour éviter à l'ancienne bourrique de l'ouvrir, et en plus, la main de Fye se glisse dans la mienne, et je me dis que parfois, il y a des trucs qui valent bien la peine d'être célébrés.

.oOo.

Épilogue

.oOo.

J'aime les journées où je peux me reposer tranquille dans mon canapé…

- Kurogane, t'as écouté ce que je viens de te dire ?

- Hm.

- Bon sang ! J'en étais sûre. Je te disais que Lelouch allait se marier avec Suzaku…

- Hm.

- Je me demande comment ça va tenir, étant donné que ça fait déjà quatre fois qu'ils se quittent et se remettent ensemble… Mais bon. Nunnally m'a dit que Lelouch avait utilisé le Geass sur lui pour obtenir une réponse positive…

- Hm.

J'aime pas les journées où mon rêve de tranquillité dans mon canapé devient bien trop lointain à cause d'une ribambelle d'imbéciles qui s'imaginent avoir gagné le droit de squatter mon terrain à tout bout de champ depuis que j'ai aidé à les débarrasser du roi.

- Mais c'est vrai chouette que Lelouch soit devenu roi : j'ai l'impression que les gens n'attendaient que ça pour faire leur coming-out.

La squatteuse, en cet instant, c'est Tomoyo ; elle me jette un regard lourd de sous-entendus pour accompagner sa dernière phrase, que j'ignore avec brio (des années de pratique derrière, ne tentez pas de faire ça chez vous).

- Hé, Kurogane, tu pourrais au moins arrêter de lire et écouter ce que je te dis !

Ah, ça y est, on prend le bon chemin. Dans dix minutes, elle en aura marre, et elle repartira enfin chez elle, et j'aurai la paix.

Enfin, c'était ce que j'espérais : mais l'arrivée de Shaolan et de Sakura, qui débarquent dans ma baraque comme si c'était un moulin, réduit mes beaux espoirs à néant ; Tomoyo aime plus que tout bavarder avec ces deux là… et c'est encore mieux si elle le fait en squattant chez moi (of course).

- Sakura !

La jeune fille rousse subit sans broncher ses démonstrations d'affection, qui sont devenues monnaie courante depuis qu'elle est entrée dans le cercle des amis de mon ancienne princesse, et Shaolan se fait voler ce qu'il tient dans les bras, à savoir un colis inutile et bruyant aussi connu sous le traître nom de "bébé" – oui oui, le leur. Tomoyo voue à cette chose une véritable adoration, et la traite comme si c'était la 8ème merveille du monde.

Personnellement, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi elle s'extasie – à mes yeux, c'est rien d'autre qu'une machine à faire caca qui braille et qui bave. Au moins, ses parents l'ont conçu après être redevenus humain, c'est déjà ça…

- Tiens, Kurogane, devine quoi ? demande Shaolan après avoir refilé le bébé à Tomoyo.

Depuis qu'il est redevenu humain, on peut dire qu'il s'est bien amélioré en ce qui concerne la parlotte – l'âne qui ne pouvait pas la boucler est devenu un vieux souvenir. N'empêche qu'il cause toujours un peu trop pour son bien, à mon avis.

- Vous avez décidé de partir habiter en Alaska et d'arrêter de venir squatter chez moi à toute heure du jour ?

- Non, dit-il, insensible à mon ironie. Je viens de croiser Subaru dehors, il a acheté le terrain à côté du tien ! On va pouvoir faire la fête entre voisins !

Ooooh dieux du ciel. Dites-moi pas que c'est pas vrai. Déjà que Shaolan et Sakura qui avaient la bonne idée de venir bâtir leur maison à cinq cents mètres de la mienne, c'était pas génial, si en plus tous les autres cas sociaux du pays s'y mettent, on est pas rendus !

Bon, remarque, tant que cette attardée mentale d'Himawari ne rejoint pas le mouvement, j'ai peut-être encore une chance de survivre.

- Il va s'installer avec Seishiro ! ajoute Shaolan. Je pense qu'ils envisagent de se marier, vu que Lelouch a promulgué la loi sur le mariage homosexuel.

Première chose qu'il a faite en prenant le pouvoir, d'ailleurs… Parlez-moi des gens qui ne servent pas leurs intérêts en premier. D'ailleurs, comme s'il avait attendu qu'on parle de lui pour se montrer, la porte de ma maison s'ouvre à nouveau, et il débarque à l'intérieur avec sa petite sœur dont il pousse le fauteuil roulant.

- Elle voulait te voir, Kurogane, explique-t-il.

Raaaah, bon sang ! C'est quoi ces gens qui veulent me voir ! Est-ce que j'ai envie de voir du monde, moi ? Non ! Mais visiblement, Lelouch a l'air de considérer que je suis en grande partie responsable du fait qu'Ashura ait disparu, et de ce fait, il semble me vouer une profonde amitié – il va même jusqu'à me consulter sur certains sujets politiques, et il prend mes avis au sérieux, c'est ça le pire. La loi sur l'interdiction de pénétrer dans les rêves d'autrui sans leur consentement ? C'est à moi que vous la devez. (Sans entrer dans les détails, ça devenait d'une importance vitale.)

- Pendant que j'y suis, ajoute Lelouch, t'es invité à mon mariage, bien entendu.

- Je suis son témoin numéro un ! s'exclame Nunnally avec fierté.

- Je voulais te demander d'être le deuxième, ajoute Lelouch.

- Quoi ? Moi ? Témoin à ton mariage ? Oooh… C'est non.

À en voir l'air blasé du roi, il s'attendait à cette réaction. Il se penche vers moi, pendant que Nunnally tente de s'approprier le bébé que Tomoyo garde jalousement dans ses bras, et il ajoute :

- Allez, Kurogane. Y'aura de l'alcool, ça sera cool. T'es d'accord ?

- Je te dis que non. Ça m'intéresse pas, ce genre de truc. Je préfère rester peinard chez moi, dans mon terrain…

Surtout que s'il invite toute la population du royaume, je serai enfin débarrassé de mes chieurs de voisins pour une soirée, et c'est non négligeable, à mon avis.

- Oh, allez, t'es pas cool, quoi !

- Kurogane, le bébé il a fait caca dans sa couche, je peux le changer sur ta table en bois d'ébène ouvragé ?

- Kurogane, t'as pas un truc à manger, là ? Je meurs de faim !

- OUIIIIIINNNNN !

- Bon et alors, Kurogane, pour mon mariage, t'acceptes ou pas ?

Oh, gosh. Ils parlent tous en même temps, ça tourne dans ma tête – et en plus, la couche du bébé charrie une méchante odeur de bouse - bon sang, c'est trop, là, c'est trop.

- SILEEEEEEENNNNCEEEEE !

Ils se figent tous là où ils sont – même le bébé arrête de pleurer – et moi, je me fige avec eux. Parce que c'est pas moi qui ai poussé le cri, mais sa puissance a fait trembler les vitres de ma maison – il doit sans doute y avoir un peu de magie là-dessous. Parce qu'un gringalet comme lui ne peut pas avoir le coffre d'un chanteur d'opéra, pas vrai ?

Le gringalet en question se trouve sur le pas de la porte, et il fixe tout le monde d'un air peu amène.

- Fye…

- Du vent ! s'exclame-t-il. Y'en a marre de vous voir squatter ici tous les jours. Lelouch, t'as pas un pays à faire tourner, ou un mec à aller culbuter ? Allez, dégage ! Tomoyo, va plutôt t'occuper de la déco du mariage de Subaru et Seishiro, je suis sûr qu'ils n'attendent que ça. Sakura et Shaolan, c'est pas que je veux vous virer de là, mais elle pue la mort, cette couche, et il n'est pas _question_ que vous changiez le gosse sur la table en bois d'ébène ouvragé. Maintenant, dehors, tout le monde ! Je veux coucher avec Kurogane tranquille !

Bon, la dernière phrase n'était peut-être pas nécessaire, mais en dehors de ça, il obtient l'effet escompté, au point que je me demande s'il n'avait pas mis des inflexions hypnotiques dans sa voix – encore plus fort que le Geass de Lelouch. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils prennent tous leurs cliques et leurs claques sans protester – enfin, si, Tomoyo gueule un peu, mais bon, c'est Tomoyo, quand on commencera à prendre en compte ce qu'elle a à dire, les poules auront des dents – et lorsque la porte se referme derrière eux, un magnifique silence vient apaiser mes tympans ensanglantés. Et je lève les yeux vers le type à qui je le dois, qui s'avance vers moi tranquillement – je crois que je ne l'ai jamais autant aimé qu'en cet instant, et pourtant, ça fait un bout de temps que je l'aime.

- J'ai été trop sévère ? s'inquiète Fye, en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

- Non non, impec. J'ai une bonne influence sur toi, on dirait. L'élève risque de dépasser le maître, si j'y prends pas garde.

- Ça risque pas, ça ! glousse Fye. T'es un ronchon de niveau concours.

- Bon, cool, l'honneur est sauf.

Il se glisse contre moi, et enfouit son nez dans mon cou, dans un geste qui pourrait avoir l'air dicté par la plus pure tendresse si je ne savais pas exactement ce qui se cachait dans sa tête – depuis qu'on est ensemble, j'ai appris à le connaître.

- J'ai faim, murmure-t-il trois secondes plus tard, en me donnant raison.

- Prépare des pâtes.

- Dis, ça fait plus de deux ans qu'on est ensemble, tu crois pas qu'il est temps d'arrêter de me sortir cette vieille blague éculée à chaque fois que je dis ça ?

- Ah, ça va, la ferme. En plus, tu sais parfaitement que quand tu commences à boire mon sang, ça finit par une partie de jambes en l'air à chaque fois.

- Et ça t'embête ?

- Nan, mais…

- Bah voilà.

- Mais je…

- Shhh…

- Rah, mais j'étais en train de lire, bon sang de bonso-aaahhnn…

Bon bah, la tranquillité du canapé, ça sera pas pour aujourd'hui, visiblement…

M'enfin – on va dire que je peux y survivre.

.oOo.

Fin

.oOo.

* * *

><p>Et voilà mes braves, j'ose espérer que la lecture de cette petite histoire aura agréablement récréé vos sens, et dussiez-vous retenir quelque chose de cette aventure, rappelez-vous le proverbe : mieux vaut dehors que d'dans!<p>

Bref, sur ces paroles de sage, je m'en vais prendre mes médicaments et retourner dans mon hôpital psychiatrique. A très bientôt (ou pas), mes amis.


End file.
